


Forced Life

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage mentioned, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Male Slash, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry is finally happy with his newly established relationship with Severus, then he hears something that could destroy that happiness. Warning: slash, strong language, bondage mentioned, male preg. Harry/Severus pairing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the idea for the story. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I just like to play with the characters.

Chapter one

The first few days after the battle of Hogwarts Harry Potter helped whenever he could, wherever Minerva McGonagall suggested. Even though so many people including Minerva wanted Harry to rest, he refused to leave Hogwarts until it was back the way it looked before Voldemort turned up. Hermione understood straight away why Harry wanted to remain at Hogwarts; he had explained how he felt about the castle so it wasn’t surprising that Harry wanted to remain to help with the repairs. Ron and Ginny tried everything to get Harry to stay at the Burrow, but nothing would change Harry’s mind, Hermione was a little surprised at how often they kept on Harry about returning to the Burrow. Then to both Harry and Hermione’s surprise Molly and Arthur Weasley would return to Hogwarts every day to try and talk Harry into going to the Burrow. Finally Harry had enough and yelled that he was not leaving Hogwarts until it was fully and completely repaired and nothing anyone said would change his mind and when it was repaired he was going to get his own place. He shouted all that before storming away down to Hagrid’s hut.

Apart from helping with the rebuilding of the castle, Harry helped Madame Pomfrey with the injured that were still there, especially one person, Severus Snape. Harry felt it was his duty to do all he could to help Snape for all the help he had given Harry even if Harry never knew about it until recently. During the time Severus was stuck in a hospital bed with Harry helping tend to his wounds, they finally started to talk openly and honestly, they talked so much that they were now very close. Severus would not admit how he felt about Harry, Harry could hardly believe what he was feeling for Snape, but both refusing to acknowledge their feelings.

A lot of Harry’s friends were always at Hogwarts, some that spent the previous year with the Carrow’s running Hogwarts. They wanted to remind themselves that it wasn’t Hogwarts that made them suffer but Voldemort and his death eaters. They had found out the extent Severus Snape had gone to in making sure the students were not seriously hurt or killed and how he had to allow certain punishment because if he didn’t Voldemort would allow the Carrow’s to run Hogwarts as they wanted and they would have wanted all students apart from Slytherin house to be tortured, and they would have been made to take the dark mark ready to serve Voldemort. It was Severus that said those students will take the mark but not until they finished their last year of their education, learning how to use dark spells on people as that is what the Carrow’s was teaching. Severus knew what Harry Potter was doing and he knew the fight was coming which hopefully meant if Harry Potter won then the students were safe. So all those friends actually thanked Severus Snape for his help in keeping them alive.

Harry had taken to watching out for any red heads that turned up and would quickly disappear using his cloak. He cared about the Weasley’s but he couldn’t understand why they were so determined that he went to the Burrow. He’d also overheard them talking about Ginny and him, about how to get Harry to see that Ginny was meant for him, they were meant to be together. Harry had been tempted to explain that he preferred men but he wasn’t ready to admit that to anyone especially considering who he had feelings for.

Harry had just finished repairing one of the court yard walls when he saw Hermione but she was alone so he didn’t bother with his cloak because she was just as surprised as Harry with the Weasley’s attitude.

‘Did they send you this time in the hope that my best friend could talk some sense into me?’

‘No and even if they did I would refuse. I can’t understand why they are so adamant about you going to the Burrow. But I did overhear something, I’m not sure what it means though. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking about the ceremony even though it was already legal they all wanted it, it had something to do with you and Ginny.’

‘Ceremony, I hope they don’t think I’m going to marry her, I told you I prefer men Hermione. Maybe it’s time I told them even though I would rather to keep that to myself right now.’

‘I know Harry and that’s your choice. The thing is though, even Ron is talking to Ginny and his parents a lot, always quietly or in secret. It’s like they know something but aren’t ready for anyone else to know, even me. I’m Ron’s girlfriend, he shouldn’t keep secrets from me.’

‘No, he shouldn’t, I know I wouldn’t if I was in a relationship. I might get you to keep an ear out, try and find out what the hell is going on with that lot. Now though, can I talk to you about something, or someone?’

‘Sure, let’s go sit down behind Hagrid’s hut in case they come looking for you again,’ Hermione took Harry’s hand and the two friends walked off, they sat down on a conjured blanket facing each other, ‘You said someone, have your eyes taken a fancy to some man?’

‘Yeah and I realised I actually always had a thing for him. I think that started in our third year.’

‘Oh so I know him, someone from our year?’

‘No, um Hermione, it’s Severus. I think he feels the same about me but won’t say anything, maybe because he might feel like he’s too old for me or something, I don’t know.’

‘Wow, okay, maybe some of the snide remarks he used to say to you were to stop himself showing his real feelings.’

‘He could easily hide his feelings. He went back to his old rooms this morning so I haven’t seen him all day and it’s hard to believe, but I miss him.’

‘Have you told him how you feel?’

‘No, I’m not sure how he will react.’

‘Harry, you know more than most that it’s not worth staying quiet, holding anything back because of how many times we could have died. There is still danger around, don’t you think it’s time to speak up in case something happens. I know it probably won’t Harry and I don’t like to think about any of us being hurt, or worse, but we know how easily that could happen. So in my opinion as your best friend I say tell him while you have the chance. It might work in your favour as well, with whatever the Weasley’s are whispering about.’

‘Do you think he likes me enough?’

‘I saw the way he smiled at you, I even saw a few looks he gave you when you were watching, so again in my opinion, yes, I think he likes you enough.’

‘This is why I like having a best friend who’s a girl. Okay, I’ll talk to him soon. But do me a favour,’ Harry never got to finish as Hermione cut in.

‘Don’t tell anyone about you and Snape?’

‘I know you wouldn’t say anything, so no, that was not what I was going to say miss smarty. I was going to ask if you would keep a look out and an ear open to see if you can find out what they might be on about. Apart from Snape and McGonagall, you are the only other person I trust completely Hermione, you’re also discrete and know to keep things to yourself, even if you’re angry with me.’

‘You can trust me, I’ll see what I can do. Now I should go before Ron comes looking for me and finds you instead,’ Hermione kissed Harry’s cheek before standing, ‘You should go speak with Snape, let me know how it goes.’

‘I will, thanks Hermione,’ Harry waited until she left before he made sure there were no Weasley’s around then headed back inside the castle and down towards the dungeons. Harry stared at the door to Severus’ private room and it felt like his whole body was shaking with nerves. He knew he wanted to tell Severus how he felt but he just wasn’t sure how it will be received. He stood there staring, then he paced while he tried to work out what to say, then he went to knock before stopping and pacing again. On the fourth time he went to knock and changed his mind the door was sharply pulled open, Severus Snape was standing there staring down at him and Harry thought his legs were going to give out until he felt strong arms around his waist holding him up but also holding him close to Severus’ body, that made Harry groan loudly which made him blush brightly. Before he could say anything he was pulled inside, pushed up against the closed door and was being thoroughly kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry didn’t remember everything happened, not how he ended up inside Severus’ private rooms, not how he ended up naked, not how he managed to end up in his bedroom and not how he ended up making love to Severus Snape. All he knew was he was ecstatically happy. He was so hot the desire was pulsing through him, it was like his heart was pumping so hard that it might just burst from his chest, that’s all he thought about. Every part of his body was tingling, it had been touched, sucked, licked and kissed by Severus and even though it had been Harry’s first time, Harry copied everything Severus had done to him, touched, sucked, licked and kissed. He had been very embarrassed about the sounds he had been making and how he called out Severus’ name over and over as his orgasm hit, but he got over being embarrassed with the feelings Severus were enticing in him.

Harry lay on his stomach with his head turned to stare at Severus, who also was lying on his stomach staring at Harry.

‘I couldn’t deny my feelings for you any longer, but I am sorry for starting this so soon.’

‘Don’t be, it’s all I’ve been thinking about since I realised I liked you,’ Harry blushed but all Severus did was smile.

‘We both might have wanted this Harry but it was too soon, much too soon.’

‘In normal circumstances maybe, but think about what we’ve all been through and doing over the last few years. I really thought you died in the shrieking shack, I thought I was supposed to die. Don’t you think we should take whatever happiness we can get while we can? We both know the dangers, what is still out there, what new threat could rise up at any time.’

‘Yes, I suppose you could look at it that way. But you sound like you’re going to turn around and the dark lord will be still after you.’

‘Not him, but there are others, so when I survived and he died I realised I didn’t want to take life for granted anymore. I wanted to do things, things I’ve always hoped I’d live long enough to do. Okay, yes we should have taken our time, but I really didn’t want to. I know I wouldn’t have started anything mainly because I hadn’t done anything before, but I did want to.’

‘Alright, from now though we take it slow, see each other, talk, like any other couple would when they start seeing each other.’

Harry smiled, ‘Okay, I can do that. So, um, are you okay with being seen with me?’

‘Yes, why would you think otherwise?’

‘You’re very reserved Severus, you never show your feelings or emotions so I wasn’t sure.’

‘If you were under the age of seventeen and returning to do you’re last year then we would have to keep this between us. As you are an adult and even if you were going return then we can show we’re together. Even though I’ve had feelings for you for a long time, I did try to deny it. Now as you said, we take what happiness we can. I can finally be myself; you can finally relax, so everyone will see that we are dating.’

‘Dating, that’s not a word I thought I’d hear you say,’ Harry gave a very cheeky lopsided smile, ‘So does that mean you’ll be my boyfriend?’ Harry burst out laughing as Severus’ eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Harry couldn’t resist, he pushed Severus over then straddled him, ‘Partner, is that better?’

‘Either is fine it was just a shock to hear. So Harry Potter is my boyfriend, all those blokes better keep their hands off you or they might see my old persona return.’

‘You sound very protective, I like it, but it won’t be blokes, no one knows my preferences because it’s nobody’s business and everything about me ends up being known by everyone, so I’ve been keeping it quiet. Now though, I want everyone to know you are off the market.’

‘I don’t think you have anything to worry about Harry. I am not the nicest looking man and I do have a very bad reputation.’

‘Your reputation has been set straight and why do looks always come into this. I’m not nice looking, okay but not like Cedric or Malfoy, their good looking. But you might not realise it Sev,’ Harry smirked making Severus laugh, ‘but I used to see the way some students would gaze at you when you weren’t watching. I could probably name at least twenty around my age, a few younger that want you, or at least they fantasize about you.’

‘I only want you and have for a long time. But it’s close to dinner, we should go eat and I need a shower.’

‘I’ll shower with you,’ Harry kissed Severus then climbed off him before standing up and both men stepped into the bathroom already knowing they wouldn’t be just washing themselves.

Over the next few weeks Harry and Severus were never apart. Harry had stayed with Severus every night and through the day he would be standing beside Severus while they both worked on repairing the castle. They realised their feelings were strong even though it hadn’t been that long, it was like this was always meant to be, they were meant to be.

Just as Harry and Severus were about to leave the dungeon room, there was a loud urgent knock on the door. Severus opened it and was surprised when Hermione ran in, she stopped at Harry, panting heavily.

‘Hermione, easy, take a few deep breathes then tell me what the hell is wrong?’

‘I…I,’ she panted, ‘heard…them,’ she panted as she bent over, hands on her knees drawing in deep lungful’s of air.

‘Harry, do you know what going on?’

‘I think so, not all of it, but let’s wait to hear what Hermione has to say,’ Harry took his friends hand and made her sit down, Severus handed her a glass of water which she drank straight away, ‘Okay, now you heard them, I take it that means Mr and Mrs Weasley, maybe Ginny, so tell me.’

‘Oh Harry, I had no idea, Dumbledore, he did this.’

‘Hermione, calm down and explain why you are so upset,’ Severus said as he knelt down in front of her, he could see she was distraught.

‘Just explain Hermione, we know they’re up to something.’

‘Mr and Mrs Weasley made a deal with Dumbledore, he wanted them to keep an eye on you and keep you away from anyone you shouldn’t, Sirius was mentioned. Even though Dumbledore knew he was innocent he also knew you would start listening to Sirius and ignore what he was trying to say, he was also worried that Sirius would take you away. Did you know that Dumbledore can perform ceremony’s, like marriage, bonding, all that?’

‘No, he never mentioned it to me, did you know Sev?’

‘No, I didn’t but what has that got to do with them keeping an eye on Harry, we all were?’

‘I’m not sure when this was done, but Dumbledore married you to Ginny, it’s legal Harry, you are legally her husband.’

‘What!!!!?’ Harry shouted, ‘How could I not know about this, I would have to say the vows, sign something or whatever it is you do.’

‘He used the imperius curse you,’ Severus sighed before sitting down, ‘Okay, this is something I could believe of Albus, but what is the reasons the Weasley’s agreed to this apart from the girl being obsessed with Harry?’

‘Money, Dumbledore told the Weasley’s that Harry’s parents left him a fortune, they also know you got more when Sirius died.’

‘So if I divorce her and she’s pissed off about that she could take my parents stuff, everything Sirius owned, she could take my parent’s house, she could take everything.’

‘No, wait Harry, don’t panic, magical laws regarding marriage is different to muggle laws. I do not know a lot but I could do some research to see if there is anything that can be done to protect you and what you own.’

‘I heard them say they will be talking to Harry soon so he could buy a house for him and Ginny.’

‘Okay, first thing we do is let them think Harry has left for a while, he’ll be here, either in these rooms or under his cloak. They can’t see Harry at all until we find out if there is anything we can do to protect what he owns. Hermione, I know you have helped Harry research, would you assist me in this?’

‘Yes professor, anything, I can’t believe they did this to Harry. But we do need to make sure they don’t try to take anything that belonged to Sirius or his parents.’

‘Hermione’s known Sev, if she starts poking into things they find out.’

‘Not if she uses polyjuice potion,’ Severus smiled at Harry, ‘I will protect you Harry, I will not let them touch anything of yours.’

‘But Sev, what about us, we’re finally together, you’re who I want, who I love.’

Severus pulled Harry onto his lap and held him tight, ‘I love you too Harry, that might sound sudden but I realised I have loved you for a few years. Now, if you’re married then she’s going to find herself alone because you are only going to have sex with me, not her. So from now on I take care of everything, just know though, I want nothing of yours apart from your love…and you’re body.’

Harry smiled then kissed Severus as their eyes stayed locked on the other. They knew Hermione was watching them but they didn’t care, they had the one they loved and nothing was going to stop them being together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

‘So those times when I tried to be alone with Sirius, Molly and Arthur, Ginny and Ron were always interrupting us or happen to be wherever we were, it was planned by Dumbledore. It’s their fault I lost so much time with him, time to find things out about my parents,’ Harry growled angrily.

‘I can tell you some things Harry, more about your mother naturally, but I did watch your father and godfather a lot while we were students. But yes, they did make you miss out on those times with Black, even I noticed they never left you alone. Okay, first thing is when they do confront you about this don’t make a scene, no yelling, just be calm love. Tell them that Ginny will have a home, Grimmauld place, which by then will have a few extra enchantments placed on it. Now I do know that you can live apart, so you make it plain that she is to live there but not with you, you’ll have your own home that you share with me.’

‘What if she decides to divorce me for cheating and takes everything?’

‘Nothing will be done until we find out as much as we can, but we will need to see a copy of your parents will, for all we know they had other documents that involves what they own. Black came from an old pureblood family who were very paranoid. He might have been able to leave everything to you, but I’m sure there were a lot of clauses he needed to break to achieve that since you weren’t a Black or a pureblood. If Albus was involved with this then for all we know he helped Black with his will so you would get everything if he died. Your father’s family was a very old pureblood family as well, there are a lot of laws that go with marriages especially if a pureblood marries a muggleborn. I never got involved with any of that, I just remember my mother mentioned it once as she was a pureblood who married a muggle, she said it was almost as hard to marry him as it was to marry a muggleborn. Now even if you are a halfblood, your father’s family went back a long way and even though I hate to say this, your father was a very clever man, very shrewd and he loved you and your mother. He would make sure you were protected in case they weren’t around. They knew there was a chance they could die, they knew what was going on. So even though Black was named your godfather they would have made sure everything was taken care of in case of their deaths and Black’s death. Let me do some checking Harry, but we need both wills which would be in your vaults at Gringotts.’

‘I have never touched anything in there, just took a bit of gold and I’ve never been able to go near Sirius’ vault. I might not want anything of the Blacks, but I do want some stuff that belonged to Sirius, I just don’t want anyone else getting it. But they’re basically trying to steal from me but doing it legally without my knowledge or consent, we have to do something.’

‘Then first thing tomorrow you go to Gringotts, I will go as well, but we will act as friends only. We can’t do anything that will give us away, that could mean they could fight for everything before we have to chance to find out if you’re protected.’

‘Then we go as friends, everyone is used to us talking now, we’ve been seen sitting together, we were even seen in the hospital when I was helping you.’

‘I know there’s a department in the ministry, it keeps all legal documents, but they would not let me see anything that’s about Harry, only a next of kin can do that, at the moment, that’s Ginny.’ Hermione said.

‘I want Harry to make out his own will, but also name people that can do business on his behalf, he could name you, Hermione.’

‘Can I name both of you?’

‘If you wish, that is your choice.’

‘Don’t name me Harry, they might try to use me to get me to give them anything. I wouldn’t do it, but I’m not sure how far they might go.’

‘You mean they might imperius you?’ Severus asked.

‘Yes, they might even though I find it hard to believe they would. One thing professor, if Dumbledore performed the ceremony how did he make it legal when Harry wasn’t of age, neither was Ginny.’

‘A very old magical law, a parent may give permission for a child to be legally married from the day they are born. A lot of arranged marriages were made that way, a lot of purebloods did that when they had children. So Arthur and Molly could have done that when she was born, but if they made a deal with Albus and he was worried about Black, then it only happened a few years ago. As for Harry, his muggle relatives were petrified of Albus, I’m sure a few choice words would have them sign anything Albus put before them. Maybe they thought by allowing you to marry you would be gone from their lives.’

‘Yeah, they would, he wouldn’t need to threaten them, but they never said anything. There had been a few times when Petunia let stuff slip, like how, um sorry, but this is her words. She said that horrible boy told her, she knew about dementors and I asked how she knew. I thought she meant my father told my mother, but it was you that told my mother all about Azkaban and the dementors. So you see, when she was angry with me she often let stuff slip, especially about my parents.’

‘Then I would say Albus used the imperius curse or the confundus charm, have them sign then he removed that part of their memory.’

‘I better go, they might come here looking for me. I said I needed a letter from a teacher saying I’m of good character, it’s for an international port key. I can tell them that all the teachers were busy that I have to come back tomorrow.’

‘Give me a moment and I’ll write it for you. We’ll work this out Harry, don’t worry.’

‘But it means we can never get married, if we wanted to that is,’ Harry blushed.

‘Maybe it does mean that, but it does not stop us being together, nothing will even if we have to keep our relationship secret. Remember what I have been doing over the last seventeen years, but before that I was a death eater. I know how to play this Harry, we will have a life but they will see things they wouldn’t believe. I will not let anyone do this to you, manipulate you into something you do not want,’ Severus kissed Harry then went to his desk where he took a fresh piece of parchment and quill then began to write.

‘He really cares about you Harry.’

Harry grinned hugely making Hermione laugh, ‘Yeah, he does. Oh Hermione, it was so nice, so beautiful and don’t say it was too soon, Sev already has, but we couldn’t help ourselves.’

‘You’re an adult Harry, if you were influenced or uneducated, or even talked into sex then I would say something, but you know your own mind. Remember, I have known you for a long time and we spent so much time alone in that tent.’

‘We did get to know each other very well didn’t we Hermione,’ Harry saw Hermione blush, ‘I didn’t mean that Hermione, that was an accident.’

‘What was an accident?’ Severus handed Hermione the letter.

‘I was really angry and just stormed into the tent without letting Hermione know I was about to go in, she was dressing,’ Harry shrugged, ‘I quickly ran out and could hardly look at Hermione for days, she was the same.’

‘I expect you were both a little embarrassed,’ Severus saw Hermione reading his letter, ‘Is that satisfactory Hermione?’

‘Oh yes, thank you professor, it’s wonderful. Okay, I better go, let me know when you want help researching, Harry stay out of sight. I’ll keep acting like I know nothing so I can try to hear more if I possible,’ Hermione kissed Harry, smiled at Severus then left the room.

‘I will take care of this Harry, don’t worry.’

‘I’m trying, but you know Sev, it’s nice to know someone is here for me, someone that knows about all this stuff.’

‘Someone that can take the burden off your young shoulders,’ Severus sat beside Harry, pulled him into his arms and held him, ‘Even though you are an adult, you’ve had a lot of responsibility riding on your shoulders from a young age, let me take this for now. You need to rest your mind and body, your life has been anything but calm, it still might not be, but it does not have to be all you this time.’

‘Thanks Sev,’ Harry lent his head against Severus’ shoulder, ‘I don’t want to go down to dinner, they might turn up.’

‘We’re not, I’ll call a house elf to bring some food. For now though, I just want to hold you close to me, as close as I can.’

‘Sounds perfect,’ Harry got himself comfortable in his lovers arms, a man he loved who loved him. Harry would normally be happy right now, but he had one more hurdle to overcome before he can be truly happy. He just wasn't sure it was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The following morning Harry wrote his letter to Hermione and Ron about leaving for a while. He finally realised that he did need to get away from everything and wasn’t sure when he would be back, he even wrote that he took money out of his vault then told the goblins to seal them to all but him. They weren’t going to take the chance that Ginny would get inside either vault and take something that belonged to Harry’s parents. Harry also wrote that he found out his father had a small cabin in the another country, so Harry was going to stay there for a while, sort some things out. Harry made sure he never wrote where the cabin was or gave any information that could cause them to find out if it was true or not. He never sent the letter straight away, he put his cloak over himself and followed Severus through the castle and outside where they both apparated away. Harry never removed the cloak, Severus just kept behind him as they made their way through the Leaky Cauldron, into Diagon Alley. Harry stepped into a small alleyway between two shops, took his cloak off then walk out as if he was shopping. He made it look like he bumped into Severus, so they talked as they made their way up to Gringotts. After Severus and Harry said they needed to go to their vaults, Harry suggested that they go together.

While Harry was in his vault that his parents left him, he went through every piece of parchment and envelope he could. It took him a while but he found his parents will, but also some other documents that he had no idea about but it was made out by his father and had Harry’s name on them, so he thought they might help. After that Severus went into his vault, grabbed some gold then they went to Sirius Black’s vault or as the goblin with them told Harry it had been renamed the Harry Potter vault. Harry couldn’t believe the stuff in there or the amount of money, he didn’t touch any of that, just found a trunk that was filled with documents. Harry didn’t want to spend all day there so he shrunk the trunk then stuck it in his pocket. When they got back to the main part of Gringotts Harry spoke with the goblins who were able to seal his vault using his blood which meant only someone with Harry’s blood can open either vault.

‘Is there anything else you would like Harry?’

‘No, I’ll shop another day, what about you Severus?’

‘No, I’m finished, it’s almost lunch time, we should head back.’

‘Great, I’m starved,’ Harry said happily.

Harry and Severus kept acting like they were friends as they headed out of Diagon Alley. Once in a secluded alleyway, Harry put his cloak back over himself then apparated to Hogwarts, Severus left to head to the ministry to find out what he could on laws for anyone that’s married, especially if the particular parties were married before they became adults. Harry headed straight up to Gryffindor tower, packed his belongings then went down to the dungeons. Severus had made room for all his stuff before they left this morning. So it wouldn’t look suspicious, when Severus returned he decided to speak with some of the staff for a while. Harry had called Kreacher and even though he hated owning an elf he had to order Kreacher not to tell anyone he was at Hogwarts and never answer to anyone else apart from his master Harry Potter. As Harry was the one that Sirius left everything too, the house elf would have to obey Harry no matter what, even Harry’s wife could not override an order from Harry. Harry could have kissed Hermione, she had found out so much about house elves in her attempt to free them. So Harry knew that if the Weasley’s remembered about the elf, Ginny could not order him to tell her anything, Kreacher could not even get her anything of Harry’s without he’s approval.

After eating Harry again wearing his cloak went outside the find an owl as the owlery was destroyed so most of the owls were just staying in the trees around Hogwarts. Making sure no one saw him, Harry gave the owl his letter than headed back inside where he took his parents will out of his pocket and sat it on the small table, then he took the other documents out and placed them beside the will. Harry started to look through the trunk and did find Sirius’ will naming Harry his benefactor. He never opened the files, he just sat there for the longest time staring at them.

‘Are you alright Harry?’

Harry looked up, ‘Yeah, I’m fine Sev, it’s just seeing these, my parents will and Sirius’ will, it’s hard.’

‘I know, I’m sorry you need to see them, but we have to know everything.’

‘I get it Sev, we do. You mentioned Grimmauld place, about some enchantments, can you tell me what you’re going to do?’

‘I thought of a few like the one Mad-eye did, the ghost of Albus, but I have not worked out who it will be. Something else did occur to me though, something I remember seeing once as a child when my father took me to London.’

‘Oh, what did you see?’

‘He took me into a sex shop, the front was normal, the back was anything but normal or average in anyway, it catered to people who were into…how should I say this, I just have to say it. The back of the shop was dedicated to bondage, dominance, that type of thing. Do you know much about that?’

‘More than I’d like, my cousin had all these magazines with people tied up and in all these weird positions. I admit I looked through them, some even liked to get whipped, I read that it turns some people on. But what has that got to do with Grimmauld place?’

‘I thought we could dress it up so to speak, make her think that is the type of lifestyle you are into. Since you just said that about your cousin, you could use that, say you grew up seeing your relatives into bondage so you decided to try it and found out that’s your type of lifestyle.’

‘Okay, that might scare her but Ginny doesn’t frighten easily. Her parents on the other hand might not like it though.’

‘Yes, I know and you will be telling Ginny in front of her parents. You will go into every details and I mean you will need to say that you enjoy kinky sex, you like to fuck hard while she is tied up and gagged. You have to be as crude as you can and you can’t blush or look uncomfortable.’

‘Blimey Sev, how am I supposed to act like that and go into details about sex when I’ve only just starting having sex, with you and there was no kinky stuff. To me it was making love, not…you know.’

‘Yes, we made love, but it is still called fucking. We might be able to make sure they can’t touch anything but it doesn’t mean she will divorce you and that means you’re stuck. So making her feel as uncomfortable as possible and in front of others, especially her parents, they might make her change her mind.’

‘Could you teach me how to say that type of stuff without going bright red?’

‘Yes, I will. Now I did find out something at the ministry. All marriages that were performed on anyone underage is legal but some of the finer details do not get sorted until you become of age. So right now even though you are legally married to Ginny Weasley nothing could be done about agreements or as they’re called, the marriage contracts. I can see you’re confused, okay, everyone that marries has these contracts, but some purebloods who marry a halfblood or muggleborn will make sure they have a written in the contract what the spouse will receive during the marriage, but it also states that if the marriage fails only what is stipulated goes to the spouse. There were a lot of these cases where a pureblood married a muggle, they wanted to make sure if children came into it and the marriage fell apart, the magical parent will have custody of the children as the muggle would not be able to help the children if their magic got out of control before they attended Hogwarts. Basically what it comes down to is that you do not have this contract yet because you were not of age at the time, now you are and you can stipulate whatever you wish. You could write that she will never live with you but can never have a relationship with anyone else. You could say that she will be supported, but again you say how much, it could be one hundred galleons a week if you want. You could say that if there are children then you will have sole custody of those children if the marriage fails. So you see, even though the marriage is legal, this still needs to be done. She will have her own but as she does not have any money the most she could write is about the children, which would mean you would have to fight that in court. She might say that you can only have sex with her and no one else.’

‘Sev, no, I love you.’

‘I know, don’t panic, let me finish because there is one thing that works in our favour, something that will override that clause if she has one and they are probably hoping you know nothing about it. You don’t have parents or any type of guardian, an adult that could explain how our laws work, they have no idea you have me to help you with all this. Now relax, we’ll have a drink and I will take you through all this and help you fill out your marriage contract.’

‘So she can’t stop us having sex or being with each other, in any way?’

‘No, she can’t,’ Severus smiled as Harry’s whole body relaxed. Severus kissed Harry then poured them both a small glass of Fire-whiskey, then talked about what they would put in Harry’s marriage contract.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry sat there listening to everything Severus said, he made notes because Harry knew he would forget half of what was said. He found out that since Severus saved his life when he was eleven and again at thirteen it means he owed two life debts to Severus, so they could use the same thing with Ginny, Arthur and Ron. Now as Ron saved Harry’s life in the Forest of Dean when Harry almost drowned, they cancel each other out so Ron can’t use the fact that Harry could have a life debt to him as Harry had saved his life with the bezoar. As Severus read one of the documents that James Potter had made up there was a knock on the door. Severus cast a few charms so all the documents vanished, Harry put the cloak over himself before Severus opened the door, Hermione stepped in.

‘They’re worried, wondering when you will be back. I said I need to lodge my form, which I did before I came here.’

‘Hermione, do you know much about life debts?’

‘Yes, I read up on it when we were in fourth year, why?’

‘You saved my life, remember, but then I saved yours the night of the fighting. I need you to remember if at any time did any of the Weasley’s apart from Ron save my life.’

Severus and Harry watched as Hermione concentrated, ‘No, you saved Ginny in your second year, you saved Ron in your sixth year, you saved Mr. Weasley in your fifth year, Ron saved you from drowning when we were away, that’s all. Oh you saved Mrs. Weasley the night of the fighting, you shielded her from Voldemort.’

‘So that’s four life debts but Ron’s is cancelled out since you both saved each other just like yours and Hermione’s have cancelled each other out. Okay, so Ginny, Molly and Arthur owe you a life debt, that will work in our favour.’

‘Why are you working on life debts?’

‘Sev saved me Hermione, remember, first year, on the broom, he stopped Quirrell from making my broom throw me off. But again in our third year, he protected you, me and Ron from Remus when he turned into a werewolf, so I owe him two life debts, you and Ron one. Now he’s not going to call yours Hermione, you don’t need to look worried, but Sev found out something interesting about life debts.’

‘I’ve been helping Harry fill out his marriage contract since that can only be done after he became of age, Ginny will have to fill one out as well now she is of age. I’m sure they believe Harry knows nothing about any of this and would use his ignorance of this world to their advantage. So we tried to think what she might put in hers, like Harry can only have sex with her. My life debt overrules that, I can say Harry only has sex with me and it is more binding than a marriage contract as it’s about someone saving another’s life, not just a simple marriage.’

‘Oh that’s good, Ginny would probably have that if her mother writes it for her, or helps her write it. You know how Mrs. Weasley is about sex only after your married and you can never cheat or lie to your wife or husband, that type of stuff.’

‘Yeah, she was always going on about that, drove me and Sirius nuts.’

‘Why would she keep saying that?’

‘Sirius was telling me some stories about how many girls he shagged at Hogwarts, then he happened to mention that Dumbledore caught my father shagging some girl behind Hagrid’s hut.’

‘Oh I see, well, yes, your father and godfather were very popular with the girls. I used to see them snogging a lot of girls. Your father stopped all that when he realised he had feelings for Lily. So we know she’ll put down that you are to be faithful. Hermione, in your opinion, would she know of certain sexual acts that people do?’

‘Sexual acts?’ Hermione’s voice squeaked making her blush.

‘Okay, see we had an idea that might make her so scared she’ll want to divorce me straight away. Sev explained about a shop he saw as a kid, a sex shop, I told Sev about these magazines my cousin had. Hermione, it wasn’t just a sex shop with, well, you know the stuff I mean. This was all on bondage and gags, whips and stuff.’

‘Oh, I see, yes that would frighten me if my husband wanted to do all that, not my thing. Okay, Ginny was raised by very traditional magical parents with old fashion values and standards, even her brothers all believe in marriage, except Charlie. Now Ginny did tell me that Bill and Fleur had sex before they were married, she saw them. Knowing the twins, I would say they had sex and neither of them were married, but George is dating Angelina Johnson. Going on what I’ve seen over the last few years, no, Ginny would have no idea about that life and that’s mainly because it’s centred around muggles, we don’t have those types of shops in the magical world. Even Charlie who talks about who he has sex with all the time, he even goes into details sometimes, but he never said anything about what he might use. Maybe she might have heard some talk in the common room, about,’ Hermione blushed brightly, ‘vibrators, but not bondage.’

‘Okay, so we’re going to dress up Grimmauld place with all that type of stuff, then you won’t believe this Hermione, I have to know what it all does so they don’t figure out I don’t really plan to use it on her, I hope anyway.’

‘Okay, that might work, but Ginny’s the type of girl that’s takes risk, she doesn’t cry, she’s not a giggler, she’s not one for being intimidated because she had six older brothers growing up. What if she wants to try it or even looks excited about it?’

‘Sev thought of that,’ Harry smiled.

‘Yes, as Harry does owe a life debt to me I will be at the house when Harry takes Ginny there, then I will be telling Harry what to do, everything he has to do. The moment I step closer to her, making her believe I plan on having sex with her I think that might change her mind. But if it doesn’t then she will be having sex with Harry while I am watching and she will be having sex with me, not something Harry and I want, but we might not have a choice. We’re trying to work on everything because Ginny is a girl that stands up for herself, she doesn’t back down, she defiant when she needs to be and stubborn. This time we need her to back down.’

‘She’s all those. Okay, I did hear them say something about money and a home, we know this. But Harry, what if she wants kids?’

‘That’s the only thing we can’t stop so far, Harry is going to put down that he wants custody if the marriage falls apart, she will do the same so that will go before the courts. I had one idea, I haven’t mentioned it yet, I wasn’t sure if it’s something we should do as it can have side-affects.’

‘What because I don’t want kids with her?’

‘There is a potion, it will render you sterile, now there is another potion that will wipe that from the system if you change your mind about having a family. The thing is some men ended up never being able to have kids, some were fine.’

‘Sev, I love you, not her, we’re two men, I accepted the fact I won’t be having kids when I realised I had feelings for you. Fine, maybe years down the track we could adopt, there are lots of children in orphanages that could use a home. I would rather do that then to get her pregnant.’

‘Think about this seriously Harry, you have no blood family, you are the last Potter, this could mean your line which is as old as Godric Gryffindor dies out.’

‘Professor Snape is right Harry, you can’t make a rash decision about this.’

‘It’s not because two gay men are not going to be able to have children. But I will think about it. Okay, did they say anything about me going away?’

‘Not a lot, just wondering where you are, when you’ll be back, that they needed to tell you something important. I think they only said that as they might have been worried about where I was. I heard one thing Harry, something that has changed my mind about Ron, I haven’t told him yet, I’ll do that soon. But he’s been in on this the whole time, he wanted his sister to be married to the chosen one because it would mean he would get noticed, be accepted into the auror training program even though he’s hopeless at potions and his defence isn’t up to scratch for a auror in training, he also mentioned money, about having money for a change. I have no idea if it means your money or not, no one mentioned it. But with Ron, it sounds to me that he is going to use your saviour status and the fact you’re married to his sister to get everything he wants. I could never be with someone like that.’

‘Oh, I’m sorry Hermione,’ Harry put his arm around his friend and held her tight, Severus looked on and realised what some people will do to get what they want. Not dark witches or wizards to get power, just ordinary people that want what they don’t deserve. This time the Weasley family wanted to use Harry’s status as a hero to have a better life. But Severus was going to do everything he could to make sure they get nothing. He was going to make sure Harry wasn’t hurt over this, but also he could extract a little revenge of his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Over the next few weeks while everyone believed Harry had gone away, Harry and Severus had become closer, so much so that they hated to be apart, they loved each other with everything that was in them. They wanted a life together and they were determined to get that. They went over everything they could think of. Hermione said she was going to keep acting like Ron’s girlfriend until Harry was ready to see the Weasley’s, this was so she could hear anything that Harry might need to know. During one of Hermione’s visits, Severus had Harry practice saying all types of things about sex without showing his emotions or being embarrassed. Once Hermione said she was willing to help any way she could and Harry thought about what the Weasley’s were trying to do that helped as he played his role. It was embarrassing at first but after a few tries he got it right and never blushed once, he was even able to keep his voice steady.

When they thought they had everything ready, all the paperwork and a copy of the two legal documents that James Potter and Sirius Black had drawn up to keep Harry financially protected and they found some help that they never expected, Harry re-emerged from his holiday. It only took a day before an owl arrived at Hogwarts for Harry from Arthur and Molly Weasley asking Harry to come to the Burrow straight away that they had an important private family issue they needed to discuss.

‘Okay, you have all the documents don’t you?’

‘Yes, everyone and I thank Hermione for her little bit of investigation. I even have to thank your father for knowing the law. Only a pureblood would think of that but it works perfectly.’

‘It does Sev, when I read that bit I wasn’t sure you would want to. I knew you would help with anything I just didn’t want you to feel like you had to do it.’

‘I didn’t, it’s something I wanted, it’s something we both wanted. Now we should go, get this over with.’

‘Okay,’ Harry gave a nervous smile but held Severus’ hand and they left the dungeons and headed up through the school, ‘I’m glad you’re on my side Minerva.’

‘I’m glad I could be of help. I am pleased that Albus never found out what your parents did, he would have known I am not one for these arranged marriages especially for children. If adults want to do this then fine, they are old enough to make up their own minds, children are not. But your father was a very clever man and he was very protective of his family.’

‘We know Minerva, but thankfully everything is working out, even if she does not want to divorce Harry, she still doesn’t get what she wants, none of them do.’

‘Then let’s go and explain this to them. I will meet you there,’ Minerva walked down the steps of Hogwarts and apparated away.

Severus and Harry kissed then they apparated away from Hogwarts, landing a few seconds later not far from the Burrow.

‘Okay, let’s do this, and sorry you will hear this Minerva.’

‘I’m willing Harry, you’re father knew I would help with anything you needed. I don’t think he had this in mind though.’

‘No, I don’t think anyone would ever think about this. But Sev was a Slytherin or is a Slytherin and he thinks like one.’

‘I am a Slytherin and always will be Harry, never forget that.’

‘I won’t, especially after all your ideas, sneaky, very cunning, very Slytherin. Now let’s get this over with.’

Harry, Severus and Minerva stepped into the Burrow’s kitchen, Harry almost laughed at the shocked look on Molly, Arthur and Ginny’s face, where Ron just gaped.

‘Oh, we said this was a private family meeting Harry,’ Arthur said.

‘I know, Minerva and Severus are my family, so they had to join in this little meeting. So how about we take a seat…dad and get on with this,’ Harry’s voice changed from pleasant to cold and hard, everyone heard it and all the Weasley’s realised that their meeting was not going to go the way they thought.

Harry sat down without waiting to be asked, Severus sat on Harry’s right, Minerva on his left, Hermione sat beside Severus and the four of them looked up expectantly.

‘It seems you found out that you are married to Ginny.’

‘Yes, I’ve known for a while, doesn’t really concern me that much. But I do hope she’s ready for a married life with me. Oh I’ve had Grimmauld place redecorated just for her, full with shackles and whips, lots of exciting sex toys I get to play with. It’s going to be fun fucking her every which way while she’s tied down and gagged,’ Harry’s voice was cool and causal, just like his posture. Harry silently thanked Severus for his lessons.

‘I beg your pardon, do you really believe I would let you do anything like that?’ Ginny glared.

‘You have no choice, but let’s get on with these contracts,’ Harry looked to his left, ‘Minerva, if you would be so kind.’

‘Of course, Arthur do you have Ginny’s contract?’

‘Harry is supposed to read that.’

‘I am Harry’s legal guardian, James and Lily appointed me Harry’s guardian if they died and if Sirius was unable to perform his duty as godfather. Since Albus gained guardianship of Harry illegally I was able to help Harry out with a few things, including some of the conditions of his contract, which Severus helped Harry write up. So may I see the contract please?’ Minerva held out her hand then nodded to Severus who handed Harry’s contract to Arthur and everyone in the kitchen of the Burrow watched. ‘So Miss Weasley, you agree that you will only have a sexual relationship with your husband, Mr. Harry James Potter?’

‘Yes, but not that stuff he was talking about.’

‘You don’t have a choice Ginny,’ Arthur sighed, ‘Harry has invoked his life debt with you, he saved your life when you were eleven, he owns your life which means you have to do anything Harry wants.’

‘Great, some hard fucking, lots of pain for you, I hope you like being whipped, gets me off.’ Harry brushed a bit of dust off his shirt like this was just a normal conversation.

‘Now wait one blasted minute, you can’t do that to my sister,’ Ron roared in fury.

‘I could invoke my own life debt Ron, yours and mine cancel each other out since I saved you and then you saved me, but did you forget that I also saved your father and mother’s life. Now what could I make them do, that’s interesting. How about I make them get a divorce, or they can’t see any of you again, maybe I can find some bloke that wants to fuck the woman who killed Bellatrix, I think that’s the way to go, what do you think Sev?’

‘It’s your decision Harry as you own their life, just like I own yours. We are going to have a lot of fun with young Miss Weasley, I hope she likes to be taken both ways at the same time, should be amusing, don’t you think?’

‘I’m looking forward to it. Now what else is in this little contract Minerva?’

‘That you will support your wife until her death,’ Minerva gave a small shake of the head.

‘Okay, one knut a week until you die, what’s next?’

‘A knut, no, you have to support her, she’s your wife.’ Molly shouted.

‘If Harry gives Ginny anything he expects her to give him the same, it’s all here. So if Ginny wants a thousand then she has to pay Harry a thousand,’ Arthur glared down at Harry, but so did Molly.

‘We practically raised you, lost our son because of you,’ Molly screeched.

‘Actually you can put the blame for Fred’s death on your own back…Molly,’ Harry sneered, ‘Sirius was trying to tell me what I needed to know, if I knew back then I could have prevented a lot of people dying. You, Molly Weasley kept me away from my godfather, which means he could not pass on the information I needed, so because of that you caused your son’s death. Now, if you dare try and blame me for one death I will invoke the life debt and you will suffer. I learned a lot over the years, having Voldemort after me, you can’t help picking things up, like how to torture and guess what, I would not get into trouble either since I own your life. Maybe I should just make you my slave and be done with it, you can even see how your daughter enjoys being bound, gagged, blindfolded and whipped while she’s being fucked. But let’s continue shall we, Minerva.’

‘You are to house your wife.’

‘As I’ve already said, Grimmauld place is ready, it has a lot of apparitions popping up though now, all types of weird and strange noises, not to mention the smell, disgusting. One that she might enjoy, an apparition of Fred keeps appearing, he seems to like it there.’ Harry, Severus, Hermione and Minerva could see the shock on everyone’s face and even though this was something they didn’t want, they realised they tried to make Harry do something he didn’t want.

‘You are to always be faithful to your wife?’

‘As she is my wife, okay, I’ll agree to that,’ Harry said cheerfully, but they had no idea what was coming.

Minerva and Arthur kept reading out what Harry and Ginny wanted. Even though Ginny, Arthur, Molly and the Weasley boys all hated some of the clauses, they had no choice, not with the life debts. So Harry signed his and Ginny’s then she did the same. Now it was time for Harry to reveal his last shock and hope they were ready for this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

‘Now since we’ve established that Ginny has to be faithful to me and we’ve signed our little contracts. I want to get onto something that Hermione found out for me, then we can get with the fucking. I’m anxious to hear how loud Ginny can scream with genital and nipple clamps attacked to her then tightened, oh the fun,’ Harry grinned evilly, ‘I found out recently that my father was a very clever bloke, I still get to make love to my husband as well. So Ginny, me and Sev are going to fuck you every which way there is, but that’s all you get from me, I live with my husband.’

‘You can’t, this marriage was performed when you were fourteen, it’s legal,’ Arthur shouted.

‘Yes, but James worked on a very old law and as Harry’s guardian I was able to approve it which is what I did then I perform the ceremony. You see Arthur, a very long time ago all men could take on one wife and one husband, at the same time. Over the years it seemed to be forgotten, as long as he only took one of each gender it is perfectly legal. When Hermione researched a few things for Harry she found out that law was still legal, so I conducted the marriage ceremony of Harry to Severus a week ago, they are very happy together. Oh one more thing that never got mentioned, children. I’m sorry to tell you Ginny but Harry happens to be sterile, he can’t father children, the things Voldemort did to this poor young man, it’s so sad. I needed to get a full medical work up on Harry so I had Poppy examine him very thoroughly ready for our discussion today.’

‘You forgot one other thing Minerva,’ Severus said calmly.

‘Oh yes, again Ginny I am very sorry, but you will not be taking the name Potter. As I am the executor of James and Lily Potter’s estate, I have all rights over all decisions until Harry turns twenty one. Harry asked if Severus could take Potter, I agreed, so Severus is now Severus Tobias Snape Potter and by law only one spouse can take the husband’s name. You will be Ginevra Molly Weasley, I’m sure you can live with that, it is your family’s name. Now another thing, James and Sirius also put clauses in some other contracts and since I am executor of both their estates and Harry’s legal guardian it is my right to make this happen. It states that unless Harry’s spouses sign a contract they receive nothing else during their marriage they also can’t ask for anything if they divorce, Severus already signed his. Since Harry was underage at the time he’s married to Ginny might be legal but she will receive nothing unless she agrees to sign, if not then by law I can enforce a divorce and she will receive twenty galleons, if she does not want to divorce she needs to sign and she will receive a knut a week and has to have sex with Harry and Severus for the rest of her life. As part of the law that allows Harry to take on a husband and a wife, they can again by law have a sexual relationship, but only the three that are involved in the married can share each other. So Severus wishes to join in with Harry when he takes his wife’s virginity and in the home he has provided for his wife will live in. One more thing that the Potter and Black estate covers, only someone with Potter blood can enter either vault, if you were to try, you would be sucked inside like any other thief who tries to break into a Gringotts vault. I suppose that covers everything,’ Minerva handed the contract to Severus, ‘I should return to Hogwarts and finish my work, oh Severus, Harry, your new rooms are ready for you as well.’

‘We look forward to moving in Minerva. We’ll do that once we return from Grimmauld place. So Harry my love, shall we take your wife so she can see what her life is going to be like?’

Harry grinned, ‘Yes, we should, Poppy said she was going to leave some potions for her, if she loses too much blood then we can always take her to Hogwarts to be treated. Oh Hermione, thanks for all your help, you’re the best friend anyone could ask for. When you return from Australia I’m going to help you find the right man for you.’

‘Oh that’s fine Harry and I’m glad I could help with the research for you and Severus. But since I’ll be in Australia for a while maybe I might meet a nice Aussie bloke with a tan from being on the beach all the time. But I’ll come with you now, my port key leaves soon and I need to collect my bags from your room.’

‘Minerva placed your magical signature on our rooms Hermione, remember to buy some new clothes when you arrive.’

‘I plan to buy a whole new wardrobe Severus, thanks to Harry’s generosity,’ Hermione hugged Harry then Severus before facing Ron, ‘Oh just so you know this Ronald Weasley, we’re through, I could never be with someone that uses people. I also did something else, I wrote to Kingsley and explained a few things, he in turn spoke with the new head auror Gawain Robards who said that unless you can sit your N.E.W.T.s and get a perfect score, meaning O’s in every subject, that he will be unable to allow you into the auror training program. Kingsley is very fond of Harry so he decided to write to every professional quidditch team and let them know a few things about what Harry had been forced into. But I need to go, so much fun to have. Oh and Ginny, I hope you enjoy the life you wanted, the life you tried to manipulate Harry into. It seems there are people out there that really care about Harry, they want him happy, not stuck with a selfish and sorry to say, but plain looking girl like you. Well Harry, Severus, I will write and let you know how Australia is, that way when you visit you will know what to expect,’ Hermione waved cheerfully then left the house.

Harry and Severus felt like laughing but they kept their face’s as serious as they could, then Harry walked over to Ginny and grabbed her arm. 

‘If Ginny’s conscious she might end up back here in about, oh say five hours or so, we have timed everything.’

‘But you can’t, dad, please, I don’t want to do this,’ Ginny struggled.

‘It’s in the contract Ginny, if you don’t you forfeit your life. You can divorce Harry which will stop this or you have to do whatever they want.’

‘Then I’ll divorce him, anything to stop this.’

Severus pulled out another form and handed it to Ginny, ‘Sign it and you are no longer married to Harry.’

‘You planned this, all of it?’ Ginny screeched at Severus.

‘Of course I did, Harry and I love each other, we want a life together. We will go through with this if you don’t want to divorce him, so bear in mind Miss Weasley that I doubt you will be in any type of condition to have a life in a months’ time with the plans we have for you. So Harry, what do you say, will she sign or will we get to play with her for a while?’

‘I don’t know babe, maybe she thinks we’re bluffing, I’m hoping she does believe that,’ Harry slipped a long whip from his jacket, ‘This is one of my favourites so let’s strip her off here and see if she handles this across her bare skin, I know I liked it, but it was you doing it babe, makes a difference. If any of you stop me it means Ginny’s family is breaking a magical binding contract,’ Harry flicked the whip quickly across Ginny’s stomach making her scream.

‘I don’t think they want their sister or daughter to die, maybe they do, she has been nothing but trouble for years. But she didn’t scream loud enough, that will change.’

Ginny grabbed a quill and signed, thrusting the form back at Severus, ‘Now get out.’

‘Oh, there goes our fun love.’ 

‘Not all of it babe, we still get to fuck each other until we’re not walking properly. Let’s go do that in our new rooms before I become Professor Potter, the new transfiguration teacher. Oh that’s going to be confusing, two professor Potter’s, maybe you could stay Professor Snape just for classes.’ Harry dropped twenty galleons on the table in front of Ginny.

‘That might work, so let’s go move into our rooms. It was nice doing business with all of you, hope you enjoyed this as much as Harry and I did,’ Harry and Severus left the house and apparated directly onto the grounds of Hogwarts, then both fell on the ground laughing, with Minerva watching them, until eventually she joined in laughing with Severus and Harry.

‘Oh you really have a very evil mind Severus, but I cannot believe you are lying on the grounds of Hogwarts laughing, that is not something I expected from you,’ Minerva shook her head in amusement.

‘Harry’s love makes me happy Minerva.’

‘Well, did she agree or not?’

‘Yep, she signed. At first I thought she was going to change her mind, but I brought the whip out and even though I hate hurting anyone, I did flick it across her stomach so she would get an idea what we were talking about. She signed instantly and I dropped twenty galleons on the table. She actually shoved the papers at Sev and told us to get out. And sorry again Minerva, you know I wouldn’t use that type of language and if I did I wouldn’t in front of you.’

‘As I said Harry, it was worth it to see their faces and to cancel all this. I’m just glad Severus asked me if there were any papers Albus left in regards to you otherwise you might not have known that your parents made me your guardian. That letter that James left with his will was exactly what was needed then Hermione’s research on those old laws, it worked just perfectly.

‘It did Minerva, now we just have to wait and see what they come up with,’ Severus pulled Harry to his feet, then wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist ready to start their lives together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

‘Let’s get inside in case they decide to see how you are acting or if you say something they might be able to use,’ Minerva couldn’t stop smiling at her two teachers.

‘Yes, I know Ginny will work on something, she has got one hell of a temper, like her mother. And again I’m sorry you had to hear all that Minerva.’

‘It was fine, but some of what you and Severus said did shock me and I do not want to know how you were able to say any of that with such a calm voice and straight face.’

‘It’s not what you think Minerva, I had Harry practice, he even practiced saying all that to Hermione.’

‘That is good to know, I would hate to walk into your private rooms to see you have all that bondage equipment set up.’

Harry blushed brightly then quickly turned his face away from Minerva, ‘Oh my love, it seems Minerva can still make you blush.’

Minerva snickered, ‘I will leave you both to settle in. Make sure you let me know if you hear anything. As Harry’s legal guardian I have to make sure to do my duty,’ Minerva walked up the stone steps into the castle still chuckling as she did.

‘Blimey, I really don’t want Minerva thinking we do that Sev.’

‘I believe she was just having a bit of fun with us, now come on Harry, we have much to do.’

‘Yeah, now you can finally start showing me how to go about teaching. Blimey that is still a shock, I’m going to be the new transfiguration teacher.’

‘You will do well Harry and you have taught before, this won’t be much different. You just need to learn to act like a teacher and not be too friendly with your students. You do not need to be as hard as I was, but if there is a hint of nervousness or vulnerability they will use it. In the DA they were all your friends but they also knew the reason behind learning, to stay alive,’ Severus opened the door to their new quarters, ‘This is a very nice size room.’

‘It’s larger than your old room, but it is nice. About what you were saying before, I get that. The thing is I mainly taught defence, so even though I am good at transfiguration I’ve never taught it. I don’t think changing an animal into a goblet would have helped fight a war.’

‘No, but the teaching part is still the same, you are just changing subjects. But it seems the house elves have put all our belongings away, including my books.’

‘What do you think is happening?’

‘A lot of insults, to both of us, some throwing out ridiculous ideas on how to get back at us. We just have to wait and see Harry, you can’t stress over this.’

‘I’m just worried how far they will go. I’m not that worried about me, even when I taught the DA, I was quicker than everyone else and I know that came down to my life. You’re damn good and you were a death eater so they would be stupid to go after you, but it doesn’t mean they won’t try.’

‘They might, but remember, they can’t be seen doing anything or you could call on the life debts for Molly, Arthur and Ginny. Now she’s divorced you, her debt still holds, then I would call on the one for Ron. They have no idea I hold a life debt with Ginny though.’

‘When you explained what the Carrow’s wanted to do to Ginny, Neville, Luna and Seamus I was so shocked, then glad you were really on our side. Blimey, I wonder if they know that the Carrow’s were going to kill them.’

‘It never came up, and the Carrow’s had to obey my orders. Now let’s forget all that, we know something will happen, we just don’t know what or when. Hopefully we will have some news in another few hours.’

‘Okay, so from tomorrow everyone will know we’re married, which I am pleased about. I will have to get some robes made, not like the ones I have been wearing as a student.’

‘No, but since I am no longer acting my role as a double spy, it might be time to change the look of my robes. So we will both go get fitted tomorrow.’

‘Does that mean you might lose the black?’

‘No, black is a colour that suits me.’

‘I just think some colour would suit you. I’m not talking about robes like Dumbledore or Kingsley wears but just some colour.’

‘Harry, you know that is not me.’

‘Okay, it’s your decision, but I like you out of your robes so really it doesn’t matter what you wear or not wear.’

Severus smiled, ‘And I know you mean not wear as in naked.’

‘Yeah, I love your body, every inch of it.’

‘We do not have time right now, we have to wait.’

Harry moaned softly, ‘I know and it’s my own fault I’m uncomfortable. So let’s change the subject. Did Minerva say when the enchantments go back around Hogwarts?’

‘She spoke with the Minister, they are going to work on that sometime next week. All the staff and the Minister for Magic have to perform the charms at the same time standing at different points around the grounds. Normally the Minister will take the gates, the headmaster or headmistress in Minerva’s case will take the point directly in front of the castle. Now as the enchantments have not been done since Albus became headmaster. Minerva will assign all of us to different magical points. Since I knew I was only headmaster for the duration that Voldemort had control over our world, I knew I was never going to be permanent, I never bothered changing the wards and it didn’t concern me if anyone got in.’

‘So there are areas around Hogwarts that help hold the enchantments together.’

‘Yes, they make the strongest wards. You can just stand anywhere but they are not as strong as the anchor points. So we have the gates, the five sides of the castle, in front of the forbidden forest and right at the boundary at the back of the forbidden forest, this side of the black lake, then near Hogsmeade where the first years start their boat ride and right down the back of the property. So there are eleven main points, ward areas which when the spells are spoken connect together which forms the enchantments that surround the castle and grounds.’

‘Who came up with those enchantments?’

‘Originally it was the four founders. Now as there were only four their protective spells was enough to keep muggles from seeing the castle or entering the grounds and to stop apparition, which was all that was needed back then.’

‘Did they know of those eleven points?’

‘Not the eleven points even though they did create the charms used to protect Hogwarts. It was Albus who worked that out, when he first became headmaster he decided to inspect every part of the castle and grounds. He said he felt the magic at those points, so he decided to check some charms and spells to see what happened. Naturally being alone he could not see the connection but he said the magic was very strong whenever he stood on any one of those eleven spots.’

‘Okay, so when the students arrive, like the first years, what happens?’

‘Minerva being the headmistress will lower two parts of the enchantments just enough to allow the students through. It is not as simple as it sounds though Harry. She uses her magic as headmistress and joins it with every student who will be entering Hogwarts. So just before the train arrives she will place her wand against the folder that has every student’s name written down, that is on her desk, she will say a charm while touching the folder which will lower the enchantments at the dock in Hogsmeade and the gates to the grounds. Now while she touches that folder, it means that only those names that are in the folder can enter through the lowered wards. If there was someone else with the group of first years that was not named in the folder they will not be able to climb into the boat, a shield would stop them, same with the gates. Once all carriages are through and all the boats have left, she activates the wards again. All the staff has their magical signature connected to the wards which recognise us, but it does not mean we can lower the enchantments, only the head can do that.’

‘This is all fascinating Sev, I never knew any of this, but I always wondered why Hogwarts has some of the strongest wards the magical world has.’

‘Hogwarts and the ministry have the same type of wards. Naturally not the whole ministry of magic as any person can enter the atrium and certain areas. The minister’s office, the department of mysteries and other areas are enchanted to stop anyone entering without permission. Those enchantments are what makes apparition in and out of Hogwarts impossible, same as trying to apparate into the minister of magic’s office.’

‘So even though we are inside the enchantments we still can’t apparate from one part of the castle to the grounds or visa-versa?’

‘That is how it works, no apparition is allowed within Hogwarts.’

‘Then how in the name of merlin did Dumbledore take me by side along apparition from the astronomy tower to go find the horcrux?’

‘That is part of the mystery of Albus Dumbledore. Now even though you have been surprising me over the last few weeks, the way you listened to me just then about how enchantments work is very surprising. I never saw that attentiveness from you before, which I do understand,’ Severus sat on the large sofa next to Harry, then Harry moved until he was lying down with his head in Severus’ lap, again surprising him but Severus had to admit he liked the way Harry was finally comfortable with him now, especially as they were now married.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

During dinner in the great hall that evening, Harry was given his seat at the staff table, naturally it was beside Severus who was beside Minerva, with an empty seat on the other side of Harry. As the staff was eating Harry felt a pat on his back so he nodded then lent closer to Severus.

‘She’s back,’ Harry whispered.

‘I’ll let Minerva know, we’ll head straight to our rooms once we finish.’

Harry watched Severus as he spoke to Minerva, she glanced at Harry then nodded before going back to her dinner.

Severus, Harry and Minerva stepped into the living room to see Hermione pacing and looking angrier than they had ever seen her look before. Harry saw his cloak lying over the back of the sofa, like it had been dropped there and not folded like Hermione would normally do with any clothes. So he knew she was upset about what she heard.

‘Tell us what you heard Hermione,’ Minerva said as she took Hermione’s arm and led her to a seat while Severus and Harry sat opposite them.

‘They seemed cautious at first, not saying much of anything, especially about what took place. Of course they swore and yelled, called Harry and Severus every name you could think of. I believe they might have thought Harry was still there under the cloak, which we did discuss.’

‘Yes, we knew they would have been cautious wondering if Harry would use his cloak to listen in on what they were going to do now that their plans fell apart. Go on Hermione.’ Minerva said.

‘It was about two hours later that they started to talk, before they did though Arthur, Bill and Charlie did perform a lot of revealing spells. We were right, the magic around the cloak of invisibility repelled all revealing charms so they finally believed Harry wasn’t there and that’s when they talked openly. Okay, first they shocked me, Molly said they should have killed Harry before Harry found out about this, Ginny being his wife could have fought for everything. I don’t think they believe you are really Harry’s guardian, Minerva, as it’s not common for that to happen, not after Seventeen. Anyway, they are not sure they believe the part about Harry being sterile, they think if Ginny can petrify Harry give him a potion which will give him an erection she could get pregnant to Harry which means he would have to support her and the child.’

‘Let her try and she will find out that won’t work. Sev might have talked me out of using that sterilising potion but he was able to get me one that would stop…’ Harry hesitated as he blushed.

‘We know, stop you having an erection unless it was caused by Severus,’ Minerva said kindly.

‘So she plans on getting money out of Harry by becoming pregnant to him,’ Severus said.

‘They finally squashed that, so no. They realised that with your help and Minerva’s help that you would have made sure Harry could not get her pregnant whether it was a potion a charm or the possibility of what you said was true that Harry was sterile. Since they do know you are very good at potions and probably know of potions they don’t, they believe you would have given Harry something to stop her becoming pregnant. So they spoke about Ginny becoming pregnant to Severus who is Harry’s legal husband which would mean they could get Severus to support Ginny and the child and they know that Harry would pay that since he would see this as his responsibility and his fault. It’s a shame they know you so well Harry.’

‘Then I will make the potion for myself and connect it to Harry’s blood that way she will be out of luck, again.’

‘I can’t believe they would do this, sleep with either of us, end up with a child that was only being conceived to get some money out of me.’

‘Yes, if that child was born it was only to be used for their own selfish reason, and they would probably continue to use the child to get what they want from you two. Go on Hermione, explain what else they had to say,’ Minerva said.

‘They talked about killing Severus but they know that would not be easy to do, same goes for Harry. I think that was just their anger, I don’t believe they would really try to kill either of you, plus they know it would not get them any money. I’m sorry to say this but it would only get them satisfaction. Before she signed the divorce papers she would have legal right to fight for the money. Arthur and Molly made the decision that Ron and Ginny will return to Hogwarts while they work on some other plans which they were still talking about, but nothing specific. The imperius curse was mentioned but Ron explained how Harry could fight that off. Bill said that Crouch who taught Harry was not as powerful as he was, Bill being a curse breaker. But Ron explained that Harry was able to throw off Voldemort, so Bill realised that the imperius curse was out and they know senior death eaters like Severus had been are taught to fight it off so they couldn’t use it on Severus either. They spoke about removing memories, then trying to work on replacing those memories with ones they want, but they do not know the spells to put memories in that are not the person’s real memories. Anyone can change their own memories, some do it better than others, but to actually give someone fake memories you need to be an obliviator and those spells are never talked about and are highly guarded.’

‘So they haven’t given up which we knew they wouldn’t, they just can’t decide what would work and what wouldn’t,’ Harry said.

‘Did they mention anything about unbreakable bonds?’ Severus asked.

‘No, I’m not sure any of them know about those, they aren’t that well known, not like the unbreakable vow. You would need to read the books specifically on marriage bonding to find out about those, there not even mentioned in books on normal marriages.’

‘Did they say anything about the clauses that James and Sirius put in their wills?’ Minerva asked.

‘Only that since Ginny is no longer married to Harry those clauses do not concern them anymore. I don’t think they realise that no one can touch Harry’s money without his permission or your permission as his guardian or that they would need a signed magical contract. I used to wonder how Harry got money out of his vault when he had no idea you were his guardian, but since you explained the clause, how Harry can take out one thousand galleons at a time without your approval, anything over that you need to approve. So I think that’s why they aren’t sure you are really Harry’s guardian. Even though Mr. Weasley and Percy worked in the ministry, I don’t think they ever found out about legal contracts. The one Harry’s father did surprised me, but if Sirius was suspicious I could see he would make sure Harry was protected.’

‘James Potter’s family is very old, they have been working these laws and contracts for as long as they have been around. It was the only way to protect their wealth from people marrying into the family for the money, not for love. Alright, even though I don’t think they will go too far we can’t relax our guards when they are here. If they figure out all their plans will not work then they might just decide to take their frustrations out by killing us, that will shock them.’ Severus said.

‘Yes, it will. Very good work Hermione, now I’m sure you’re tired being there all day. The house elves know that you will be calling them for some dinner, why don’t you settle into your rooms. I might retire for the night,’ Minerva hugged Harry, ‘We have covered everything, so you will always be protected.’

‘I know, thanks Minerva, you’ve been wonderful and I’m glad my parents thought of asking you and not Dumbledore,’ Harry waited until Minerva left before turning to Hermione, ‘So they didn’t suspect that my cloak would repel their charms?’

‘No, Bill was going on about the spells they used would reveal any other human in the house whether they were using cloaks or charms.’

‘Did they mention you at all, about you going to Australia?’

‘No, Ron just yelled about his girlfriend supporting the enemy, then Arthur said at least I would be out of the way for a while. They have no idea that the ministry found my parents a few weeks ago and brought them home already.’

‘Alright, even though Sev and I are safe you’re not. Once they realise you are also a teacher here they might decide to do something to you.’

‘I’ll be fine Harry, stop worrying so much. Ron could never take me during our DA training, Ginny’s temper always made her reckless so her aim was never that good. Our plans are in order, especially if they think they can get us alone during a detention they might end up in.’

‘Yes, even though the governors know the truth they did receive a lot of complaints about me, so two teachers will be present with any student doing a detention, or one teacher and head boy or girl. Harry and I are already going to do ours together and you have Draco with you. Now why don’t you head to bed Hermione, it’s late and I’m sure you’re tired.’

‘I am, it was all worth it, so it’s all good Harry,’ Hermione hugged her friend, ‘They will realise they can’t get what they want. Now I’m going to get something to eat then sleep.’

‘Okay, night Hermione.’

‘Goodnight Hermione.’

‘Goodnight,’ Hermione smiled at Harry and Severus before she left.

‘I think once they realise who knows how far they were willing to go just to get my money it will really sink in that they have lost their friends and any respect they had. I’m just glad they aren’t supporting me just because I’m you know, Harry Potter.’

‘No, they are supporting the truth. Now let’s go soak in a bath together, relax while we can. There is still much work needed to be done on this old castle.’

‘Oh that sounds wonderful Sev,’ Harry took Severus’ offered hand and they walked into their bathroom, closing the door behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

The following week Kingsley arrived ready to set the wards back around Hogwarts. Minerva had assigned the staff their areas but just to be cautious, Hermione was going to be in her eye line along with Kingsley’s so she was taking the front of the forbidden forest, Harry and Severus the two sides of the castle closest to Minerva, but it also gave Kingsley a distant view of Harry, the rest of the staff were at the other points. When they saw the red sparks in the air, all the staff and Kingsley raised their wand’s and started the incantation. It took an hour before the invisible dome surrounded castle and the ground. Kingsley joined everyone for a large lunch as performing that type of magic is very draining.

‘I wish they did something so I could have them arrested but when I saw that the marriage was legal it meant there was nothing I could do.’

‘I wish there was something you could do as well Minister, but it’s all worked, we’re just not sure what they will do now or even if they will.’ Severus said.

‘Those life debts are what saved you and even though none of us ever want to find ourselves in that type of situation, it does happen. It’s been hard keeping this quiet until you sorted out those contracts. But now some good news Harry, something you will like.’

‘I always like good news Minister.’

Kingsley grimaced, ‘I hate having my friends address me like that.’

‘We know Minister but as Harry has to get used to his name, so do you,’ Minerva smiled.

‘Yeah, but I can hex anyone for calling me those names, not like the Minister, that wouldn’t look very good would it.’

‘Neither would a teacher at Hogwarts Harry, remember who you are now, Professor Potter.’

‘Alright Minister, I get the message, so tell me this good news.’

‘Arthur and Percy were both sacked, the excuse they were given was that they heard that they had a falling out with Harry Potter over the fact he wouldn’t marry Arthur’s daughter, that he was gay and in a loving relationship. Another thing they said was that Harry Potter is everyone’s hero they couldn’t have anyone working for them that didn’t support the saviour. They tried every department in the ministry and were knocked back, again with that message.’

‘Okay, good, but I wish people didn’t keep saying that. Look how many people helped and if I didn’t get some help he’d still be here and we’d be dead.’

‘We know Harry, we all helped, but it was always going to be you, everyone knew it from the time you became the boy who lived. So now the man that survived will just have to accept he is loved by all,’ Severus said, ‘Especially your husband.’

Harry chuckled, ‘In every way possible.’

‘Alright, please don’t say that or I will start to believe you have a room set up with all those…things.’

‘Did you really say all that and in front of Minerva?’ Kingsley asked with a huge smile on his face.

‘Yes, when I first started to practice I had Hermione standing in front of me, I kept stuttering and blushing, I couldn’t even look at her. It took a while but I got it in the end and the only part I really hated was saying it in front of Minerva. That’s not the type of thing anyone wants to say in front of her or anyone really.’

‘I didn’t like hearing it, I kept blushing and stuttering just as bad as Harry did. But I kept my thoughts on what they tried to do so that allowed me to act like what Harry was saying didn’t faze me in the slightest,’ Hermione said.

‘So what about Grimmauld place?’

‘We had the drawing room set up with everything just to make her believe it if she didn’t back down,’ Severus said, ‘It’s quite a display.’

‘I might drop in and have a look since I’ve never heard of bondage and dominance before.’

‘Expect a shock Minister, even Sev was surprised at the stuff when we first bought it. Whips and canes, shackles of all types, all these weird clamps for every part of a body, male and female not to mention things like masks and gags, oh, and butt plugs. Then we had to study up on everything so we knew what they were for and where they were used on the body.’ Harry said.

‘They say a lot of people experience their greatest pleasure using those types of instruments,’ Severus said.

‘Unless we were to experience I don’t think we could understand. Well, I should head back to the ministry, Minerva you will have to allow me to leave.’

‘I’ll take the enchantments off my fireplace,’ Minerva nodded to her staff then left with the minister.

‘So Draco, do you have a problem with sharing detentions with Hermione?’

‘No problem Severus, we’ve been talking a lot, we know what we have to do. Just think though, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, I think that’s going to make a lot of students behave from now on.’

‘They do for Sev now, but I think you’re right Draco. They might not believe Hermione would be too hard on them apart from making them read a lot more and maybe longer essays, but when they find out that you have to agree to what they are made to do, that will make them realise that Hogwarts is changing and I believe for the better.’

‘I think you’re right Harry. Hard to believe isn’t it, Severus Snape and Harry Potter, married, then, I am now good friends with you and Hermione. I don’t know what this world is coming to, but you know what, I like it.’

‘So do I,’ Harry grinned.

‘I believe that not only the students will see a big change, but the magical world are going to be surprised as well,’ Severus said.

hpsshpsshpss

A week before the students were to return to Hogwarts Harry received an owl from Neville explaining what all of them were planning to do on the train. Harry showed Severus the letter which made him smile.

‘Your friends are dedicated to making sure they pay for what they were trying to do to you love.’

‘Yeah, they are. Neville and Luna I get but the others surprised me even if we are friends.’

‘They realised without you walking into that forest that all of them would either be dead or serving him as a death eater. I think this is their way of showing their appreciation as they do know you don’t like to be thanked.’

‘Maybe, it makes sense though. We’ll see how they will handle what happens within the first few days. It’s hard to believe the castle is repaired and it didn’t take as long as I thought.’

‘That’s how the founders worked it Harry, that the castle can always be repaired. Naturally the dark magic makes it take longer, having to break the hold those curses had on the castle before we can use the counter curses. Once that is done then the repairs can go ahead.’

‘Even though Hermione used to tell us stuff about the founders, I never took a lot of notice before and that was mainly down to trying to concentrate on what I needed to learn. Hearing what you’ve been telling me, they were very smart, wise and powerful. I suppose when you think about the castle and how it will always get repaired no matter what happens does make sense. How many times we see or were involved with some type of fight with another student, spells miss and hit walls or floors, some do a lot of damage, they had foresight about that.’

‘Yes they did. All teachers end up breaking up fights, I have quite a lot, with you and Draco if you remember?’

Harry chuckled, ‘I remember, Hermione and her teeth, she was mortified. Hard to believe isn’t it Sev, now we’re together, Hermione, Draco and I are friends and we’re teachers at Hogwarts. Do you know I dreamt of being able to teach, not until I was a lot older but it was a dream, now it’s come true. The thing is, since we’ve been together all my dreams are coming true, you’ve made that possible.’

‘I will always try to make your dreams come true, the ones you wish of course. It is true though, you and I have never had a very good life and now we are, and we’re having that together. We should get some rest, there’s still a lot to do in this last week.’

‘Yes, I suppose we should, but I’ve enjoyed sitting here talking to you, learning stuff that I never had time to think about before. I know I’m reading a lot now, mainly so I sound like a teacher if students ask me questions that doesn’t involve my subject. My life has turned out nothing like I expected, but I love every bit of it.’

‘Mine either, you though love, you never expected to survive. I did not believe I would live, but I was not positive, you were or thought you were going to die. So right now we are getting what we want.’

‘True, I did think I would die, do you think he knew I would and made it look like I wouldn’t?’

‘Yes, I believe Albus knew and thought the Weasley’s would help you deal with the fact you lived when you never expected it. Now come on Harry, we can talk whenever we want,’ Severus stood, taking Harry’s hand pulling him to his feet, they kept their hands joined as they strolled into their bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Neville, Luna, Hannah, Susan, Seamus and Dean were all sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express. They made sure to arrive early so they could sit together, but to make sure their compartment was blocked for unwanted visitors. Just before the train was due to depart they spoke, they all believe that Ron and Ginny had changed their minds, but they didn’t, the two red heads hurried onto the train dragging their trunks behind them. Every compartment they tried to get into was blocked and their blinds drawn. Neville and his friends had spoken with as many people as they could, some friends, some they had never met. They explained about what the Weasley’s tried to do to Harry and why, so everyone on the train decided to help, even the Slytherin’s because everyone knew now that Severus Snape was married to Harry. But the other reason everyone wanted to help, Harry saved all of them by killing Voldemort, they also knew Harry didn’t want to be thanked, he wanted those people that died to be thanks, so making sure the two Weasley’s were ignored or have insults shouted at them was their way of saying thanks to Harry.

When the lady with the cart started her rounds, Neville, Luna and a few others stepped to the door of their compartment.

‘Did you want something dears?’

‘We could all do with some treats. Our friend Harry Potter, he decided to treat us to whatever we wanted,’ Neville handed the lady a fist full of galleons, ‘So load us up with a bit of everything.’

‘Your friend is generous,’ she smiled then counted the people standing at the compartment door and made sure they had enough of everything, ‘That should keep you going until the feast.’

‘Neville, we were wondering where you were,’ Ron said as he moved forward with Ginny beside him.

‘Thanks again for the food,’ Neville smiled at the lady before turning to head back inside his compartment.

‘Neville, I called you.’

‘Did you hear something Neville?’ Luna asked, ‘Sounded like wrackspurts to me.’

‘I didn’t hear anything Luna, come on, I’m starved.’

‘Don’t tell me you believe the lies Harry’s been spreading about me,’ Ginny almost shouted.

‘Have we heard any lies Seamus?’

‘No lies Neville, some interesting stories and a lot of facts, but no lies. Let’s eat though, it’s a long time before we get to Hogwarts,’ Seamus turned and slammed the door in Ron and Ginny’s face, ‘I think they got the idea.’

‘They should, so what do you think they will say when they find out you’ve been given the captain’s job of Gryffindor?’

‘Beg to be let on the team, maybe even blackmail or curses, we’ll just have to wait and see.’

‘I still find it hard to believe what they were trying to do. Have you spoken with Harry lately Neville?’ Susan asked.

‘We haven’t spoken in a few weeks, we’ve mainly been sending letters to each other. First one was explaining what was going on with the Weasley’s, then how Professor McGonagall was Harry’s guardian with anything to do with his money, and how Harry is now married to Snape. That was the most shocking and I had to ask Harry in one of my letters if he was in his right mind. That’s when I got those two letters, from McGonagall and Kingsley explaining everything.’

‘You know, I wasn’t that shocked to hear about Harry and Snape,’ Hannah said but noticed everyone seemed surprised, ‘It was like Hermione and Ron, everyone knew they liked each other but all they did was fight, Harry and Professor Snape was the same. I understand now that Professor Snape had to act like he hated Harry, to keep his role as Dumbledore’s spy a secret.’

‘Actually you’ve got a point Hannah, they fought to hide their real feelings.’ Susan said.

‘Then why did Harry date Cho then Ginny if he’s gay?’ Seamus asked.

‘He didn’t have time to think about himself Seamus, all he ever thought about was Voldemort, well, and death. Do you think you could have worked out you wanted to shag blokes with all that going through your head?’

‘No, but you know what, it’s a wonder Harry never cracked up because of all that and now this.’

‘From what Hermione wrote, Professor Snape is very good for Harry, he’s been taken all this burden off him. So when Harry, McGonagall, Snape and Hermione sat down and talked about everything, it was Snape and McGonagall that gave Harry some idea’s he could do to protect himself and his money. As McGonagall is Harry’s legal guardian until he turns twenty one, Harry has to ask her for permission if he wants large sums of money. But even doing that has taken the pressure off Harry.’

‘And Harry doesn’t mind doing that?’ Susan asked.

‘No, he said it’s a lot to take in, having that type of responsibility. When I found out about this I was worried that maybe Snape was after Harry for his money but he signed a prenup which means he can’t get anything off Harry without Harry’s permission and again McGonagall’s permission. He stated he wants nothing from Harry except his love and his body.’

‘He said that?’ Hannah asked sounding surprised.

‘Hermione told me that he said exactly that. It seems Professor Snape has changed, we’ll soon see.’

‘Okay, what about me, Ginny dated me after she married Harry, so why?’ Dean asked.

‘She used you to make Harry jealous Dean, she hoped that all this could have been kept secret if Harry just fell for her in the normal way. Harry stayed with the Weasley’s a lot, he would know that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are old fashioned, marriage before sex. So Ginny was going to keep turning Harry on so he would ask her to marry him then they would have a fake marriage since they already were.’

‘So they did all this just for Harry’s money, that’s so hard to believe,’ Seamus said.

‘It sounds like they were going to try everything to get Harry’s money,’ Hannah said.

‘They also wanted to use his popularity, especially now Harry’s known as the saviour. Blimey he hates that name,’ Neville said.

‘I don’t see why, he earned it, he saved all of us,’ Hannah asked.

‘As Harry put it, if all of us, that includes us, Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall, everyone, if we didn’t help than he couldn’t have killed Voldemort. He said it was Snape and Flitwick that gave him the last and most important bits of information. From what Hermione said Dumbledore barely told Harry anything and let him think he was going to die and he had to die to save us. But he was clueless, for months he had no idea what he was doing, where to look, nothing and that came down to Dumbledore manipulating Harry. You see, Sirius was told about the horcruxes by Dumbledore at an order of the phoenix meeting, but Dumbledore made them all promise they would never repeat it. Dumbledore told Harry no one apart from him knew about them and he only allowed Harry to tell Ron and Hermione, no one else. Now Sirius was going to ignore what Dumbledore said and tell Harry, but the Weasley’s, mainly Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would never leave Harry alone when he was with his godfather. All Harry wanted was some time alone with Sirius as he was best friends with James Potter, he was their best man at the wedding and knew James and Lily from the time they started at Hogwarts. Harry wanted to hear stories about his parents, but again the Weasley’s stopped Harry from hearing anything and now his godfather is dead along with Remus. When Hermione explained about that, she said Harry was angry at first, but it was after, it sunk in that he lost his only chance to hear personal stuff about his parents. Gran tells me a lot about my parents, things my dad got up to when he was young, but I’ve also spoken to some friends of my mother who told me stuff. Harry has no one left to tell him anything, Snape can of course, but mainly about his friendship with Lily Potter or Evans at the time.’

‘That’s so sad, there’s no one that can tell him things like what their favourite colour was or if they had an owl, maybe they had seen the crumbled horned snorkack,’ Luna said.

‘Maybe they did Luna, but there’s no one around to tell Harry what they liked or didn’t like. So you see, they deserve everything that is coming to them. I just wish there was a way they could be arrested, but technically they didn’t do anything illegal, Dumbledore did but his dead.’

‘Do you know how he got Harry to agree to this marriage then forget about it?’ Susan asked.

‘Snape and McGonagall believe Dumbledore used the imperius curse on Harry, when he was fourteen, before Mad-eye taught us. So Dumbledore cursed Harry then he performed the ceremony, Harry said the vows, signed, all that, then he removed that part of Harry’s memory. McGonagall did find out that Dumbledore must have done it during a meeting in his office. As you know only the headmaster or headmistress can lower the wards to allow anyone in. So he probably used the imperius curse on Harry before allowing the Weasley’s to floo straight into his office. She hasn’t been able to find out everything as he hasn’t been back in his portrait since she first asked him, he’s evading her.’

‘We know why the Weasley’s did this, the money, but do you know why Dumbledore did all this then?’ Seamus asked.

‘No, the only thing Hermione was able to find out was for control, Dumbledore wanted to control Harry, manipulate him. But with Sirius alive Harry was starting to listen to him and not Dumbledore and it was during that time the wedding was performed. The only other thing Hermione could find out was that Dumbledore was worried that Sirius would take Harry away, he was concerned everything was just too much for Harry’s young mind.’

‘All this is so incredible Neville. You’d think they would have learned that trying to make people do what they don’t want is wrong, especially after Voldemort. It’s wrong, Harry doesn’t deserve that, not after everything. Well we’re going to show our support and show them they aren’t wanted, not by any of us,’ Hannah said firmly making sure they made her point, but it was a point they all agreed with.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry and Severus were standing on the steps leading to the castle. Harry kept running his hands over Severus’ chest with Severus smirked knowing Harry was turned on but they had a few hours before they could get to their rooms.

‘You’re just making yourself worse Harry, you know that right?’

‘Yeah, but I love the feel of your body, I just wish you were naked.’

‘Now how would that look with all the students passing by in a few minutes. I’m sure seeing one of their professors naked might shock most of them, they might even pass out.’

‘You could get ogled, even felt up, so staying dressed is better. Oh but the gates just opened, they’re on their way,’ Harry nodded towards the gates of Hogwarts. He took his hands from Severus’ chest and slipped one around his waist as Severus put his arm around Harry’s waist and that’s how they stood as the carriages drew closer.

‘Good evening,’ Severus said pleasantly making some students gasp which naturally made Harry laugh, But Harry wasn’t sure if these students thought Harry was laughing because Severus was being nice or that they had their arms around each other.

‘Hello Professor Snape, Professor Potter,’ Neville said smiling up at both men.

‘Hello Mr. Longbottom, welcome back,’ Severus said again he was pleasant.

‘Hello everyone,’ Harry smiled but noticed Ron and Ginny seemed to be glaring at them but Harry just kept his smile as he greeted the students.

‘You and Professor Snape look very nice together Professor Potter,’ Luna said.

‘Thank you Miss Lovegood, I happen to agree with you,’ Severus said.

Harry and Severus greeted every student apart from the two Weasley’s who was being ignored by everyone. But they also noticed that some of the students kept throwing looks at Ron and Ginny, angry looks, but they also heard some snide or cruel comments which the two teachers ignored. Once all the students had stepped inside, Harry and Severus, still with their arms around each other walked into the great hall and up to the staff table. Severus sat next to Minerva, Harry beside him, Hermione already in her seat beside Harry, Draco on her other side. Hermione and Draco were talking quietly, waiting like everyone else for the first years to arrive.

Once Filius Flitwick brought the first years, he placed the hat on their heads and one by one the first years were sorted into their houses, then the food appeared.

‘Did you see that Severus?’ Minerva whispered.

‘No, what did I miss?’

‘Every time either Weasley went to get food, someone else took the plate. If you have a look you will see no food within their reach. But I never saw anything,’ Minerva smiled then went back to her dinner but she did hear Severus relay what she saw to Harry, along with Hermione and Draco making the three of them laugh as they glanced over at the Gryffindor table.

‘It’s going to be interesting Sev,’ Harry whispered.

‘Imagine what will happen up in Gryffindor tower tonight?’

‘I’m more interesting in what happens tomorrow in their first classes with you.’

‘Why in my class and not yours?’ Severus asked.

‘They know me, or think they know me, you, they will be a little unsure, they will be cautious but I believe it’s you they blame more than me. If we didn’t get together then you wouldn’t have been helping me with everything. I’m nervous though Sev.’

‘I know you are, but I’ll be fine, we all will. Now let’s just finish eating, then hear Minerva’s welcome back speech so we can go get naked.’

Harry laughed, ‘You’re using how turned on I am to take my mind of worrying?’

‘Of course I am, but I also know that tonight is going to be interesting,’ Severus kissed Harry’s cheek then started eating again.

‘Oh I know it will Sev, very interesting.’

Harry smiled then went back to eating his desert. Once everyone was finished and the students were starting to get a little noisy Minerva tapped her glass. She did her normal welcome back speech, explained the rules to the first years, then she introduced Harry as the new transfiguration teacher and explained how Professor Potter was now head of Gryffindor. She introduced Hermione as the new muggle studies teacher and Draco as the new ancient runes teacher. She had already explained to the staff that she was not going to inform the students regarding the new rules for detentions. She had a feeling word will spread by the head boy and girl, that didn’t mean the two Weasley’s would hear it, not until they ended up in detention, which everyone knew they would.

Harry and Severus walked arm in arm between the tables, but stopped near the Gryffindor table.

‘When you have your team Mr. Finnegan let me know so I can order you’re uniforms.’

‘I will Professor Potter, and thank you for giving me the captains job, I won’t let you down sir.’

‘I know you won’t, just have fun at the same time. Why don’t you all head to Gryffindor tower, it’s late, time for a good night sleep.’

‘Exactly what we’re going to do,’ Severus said, ‘Goodnight everyone, Harry love.’

‘Right with you Sev,’ Harry smiled at his friends then headed out of the great hall then to their rooms.

hpsshpsshpss

Harry’s second class the following morning he sat against his desk as the Seventh year students stepped into the room.

‘Morning, open your books to page fifty four, we’re going to be transfiguring cooked duck into cooked chicken,’ Harry waved his hand towards the table full of cooked duck, ‘Then increasing the size. Can anyone tell me why you should know how to change one type of food into another?’ Harry smiled as Neville put his hand up, ‘Yes, Mr. Longbottom.’

‘Some people do not like duck but sometimes that’s all they can find.’

‘Exactly, I myself do not like duck, but I do like chicken. Some animals that we do like to eat cannot be found, so learning how to on the ones that we do not like will get you used to the spell needed. Now as all of you have already had your first defence against the dark arts class you will know that all spells and charms are to be performed non verbally. So you will all move into pairs, one will transfigure the duck, the other will increase the portion, then it will be reversed so each of you will do both spells. So divide up get a duck and take it back to your desks, if you have any problems, let me know,’ Harry caught a look from Neville and his other friends who all teamed up leaving Ron and Ginny together. Harry knew Ron couldn’t do non-verbal spells and Hermione had told him that Ginny also had trouble doing non verbals spells, so this was going to be interesting. By the end of the lesson all teams apart from Ron and Ginny had been able to perform the spells.

‘Ten points each from Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley, both of you should have these spells perfect by now. The rest of you good job and you will receive ten points each. Tonight for your homework a twelve inch essay on the use of transfiguring some foods into others, off you go.’

Harry waited with his arms cross, relaxed posture to see if Ron or Ginny was going to try anything. But it seemed the rest of the class was going to make sure they couldn’t, they stopped and waited until the two red heads left before smiling at Harry then leaving the classroom

Harry quickly tidied his room then waved a bunch of nervous first years inside, ‘Take any seat you want, I don’t assign seats,’ Harry waited until everyone sat down, ‘Who can tell me what transfiguration is?’ Harry smiled at the class even though no one put up their hand, he knew it wasn’t because they didn’t know the question, he knew they were a little intimidated by him, ‘Transfiguration is where you change one item into another. There are many reasons why you would do that. Imagine you were having dinner with your family, four seats around the table, then you get two unexpected guests but have no more seats, what would you do?’ a nervous hand went into the air, ‘Yes.’

‘You could change something else into two seats.’

‘Exactly, you could change a sofa into two separate chairs, or two arm chairs into two dining chairs. With transfiguration you can only change one item into another when they are of equal size or almost equal size. So you couldn’t change a broom into a table, the table is too big. Today we will be changing a match into a needle. I will show you the wand movements, you can practice before you try the spell on your match. Now I will say this, don’t be discouraged if you can’t change your match by the end of the lesson. It usually takes three or four lessons before you will see a change,’ Harry saw a hand up, ‘Yes.’

‘How long did it take you Professor?’

Harry smiled, ‘I didn’t get it right until my fifth lesson, so you see, anyone can take longer than others. There was only one student who managed a small change in her match by the end of my first lesson. Her match stayed a match but it did become silver and that person was Professor Granger. So how about we get started?’ Harry could see the excitement on all the kids faces, exactly how he looked when he first started at Hogwarts and now he was a teacher, something he still found hard to believe.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry sat at the staff table just before Severus swept between the table and Harry could tell by the look on his face that something had happened but he also knew it was serious.

‘So, what is it, what did they do?’

‘You are reading me to easy now a days Harry.’

‘I’ve gotten to know you Sev, so are you going to tell me?’

‘They both decided to smart mouth me, so both are expected in detention tonight, right after dinner.’

‘There going to get a shock if they believe they can ambush you.’

‘That’s their plan, exactly like we thought.’

‘Yeah, so I’ll go through the other way so they won’t see me go into the classroom.’

‘Let’s eat, because we both know it’s going to be interesting. You know Harry,’ Severus started to dish up some dinner, ‘I actually want them to try something.’

‘Why would you say that?’

‘If they did, all we have to do is petrify them, show our memory of the attack to the Minister and his aurors, they’ll go to Azkaban.’

Harry dropped his fork, ‘You know they’re going to, don’t you?’

‘I believe they will, but you know as well as I do that people can surprise you. Now I was watching them closely during the lesson, they kept whispering, which is what got my attention in the first place. But it was their very sly and calculating glances towards me that told me they were going to try something. I think they forget I was a death eater for a lot of years and worked closely beside Voldemort. We are trained to watch people without being seen. So I had an idea that could work in our favour?’

‘You want them to try something but they won’t with both of us there, but to make sure we’re both safe we have to be in close proximity. Okay, I’ll get my cloak and come through our living room.’

‘Very good.’

‘Are you going to notify Minerva just in case?’

‘I already did, without saying too much, but she understood.’

‘Even though we’ll be safe I still don’t like this. I just can’t stop worrying that this bond will break or something.’

‘It won’t, we sealed it with our blood Harry, blood magic is too strong for them. Someone like Dumbledore, you, Minerva, the Minister and me might be able to break it, they couldn’t. But another reason they couldn’t is they wouldn’t know which blood bonding spell we used, there are dozens of blood spells.’

‘What if Dumbledore taught them without me knowing?’

‘He had no reason to do that, he had you believing everything he said, you trusted him, right up until he died. If he thought you were suspicious of him then yes, I could see him acting on that, but you weren’t suspicious of anything, not until Hermione overheard them. This could work Harry then we can forget they ever existed and get on with our lives.’

‘Why are you always right?’

‘I was a death eater Harry, I know how these type of people behave and what to do. I might not have realised what I was getting into at the time and I’m not proud of what I did, but I still learned a lot under him, stuff they would never pick up.’

‘Okay, we’ll go with your plan, I just don’t want to lose you Sev.’

‘You won’t, now eat, we both need our strength, we can’t let our attention lapse because we’re hungry. First rule, make sure there is nothing that can take our attention from our targets. Eating something keeps our energy up and stops us thinking about being hungry.’

‘Again you’re right, but I’m used to going without food remember, since this time I don’t have to, I’ll eat,’ Harry picked up his fork and even though he really didn’t want to eat, he made himself eat at least half of his meal but that was the most he could do, ‘Okay, I’ll get that while there occupied, I’ll be standing behind your desk on the right side.’

‘I’ll be fine, now go while they are eating since they missed dinner last night. We know they tried to get into the kitchen and couldn’t, so they are hungry. I’m sure they’ll keep eating until it’s time, which is in another ten minutes,’ Severus kissed Harry then watched the two red heads while Harry slipped through the room behind the table. Once the two Weasley’s left, Severus slipped through the room and headed up the secret passage then into his classroom. He felt Harry brush his hand as he stopped behind his desk.

‘We’re they still there when you left?’

‘No, they left just before I did, I think they might have been hoping to ambush me on the way. There are lots of dark corners from the great hall to here. Now relax, and keep behind the desk, your feet show now, you’ve grown a bit.’

‘Yeah, seems I’m having one last growth spurt, oh, that’s them.’

‘Come,’ Severus called, he kept his eyes on them but his head lowered. Another little trick he learned when he was a death eater, observe someone without being seen to be doing so but make it look like your occupied with something else at the same time.

Ron and Ginny stepped into the room, the moment the door closed both sent a spell at Severus before they ended up being disarmed by Harry without them even realising what had happened.

‘Seems you two are in more trouble than just whispering in class and mouthing off at me, don’t you think so Harry?’

Harry pulled his cloak off, ‘Yep, now it’s time to call Kingsley, but just so you two know, I’m calling the life debt on your parents. I gave you a chance of walking away, you didn’t take it, now no more chances,’ Harry produced Prongs and watched as he ran through the wall, disappearing from sight, then Harry bound both Weasley’s, ‘Let them witness everything Sev.’

‘I’ll take my memory out ready while you keep a watch on them.’

‘They can’t do a thing and since they just tried to kill you they must be smart enough to realise that you survived being hit with the killing curse, just like me.’

‘It’s our love and our bond,’ Severus brought forth the memory, removed it then placed it inside a crystal vial, ‘You’re turn.’

‘Yep,’ Harry removed his memory also placing into a crystal vial then handed it to Severus.

‘I am also calling my life debts, with you two. Ron you must remember third year, I saved you from Remus when he changed into a werewolf and you Ginny, you never knew that I stopped the Carrow’s killing you. There were a few names on that list, yours was one. So Harry and I have been talking, since we knew you were going to do something. We’ve been working on what I will do to you two, but I’ll leave that surprise for the wizengamot to explain.’

‘Severus, Harry, are you okay?’ Minerva stepped into the room with Kingsley and another man.

‘We’re fine, but you got here quicker than we thought you would,’ Harry said.

‘I was in Minerva’s office with Gawain, she notified me once you explained that they both would end up in detention with you. Your skills at observation haven’t waned Severus. So let’s start, what did they do?’

‘They both sent the killing curse at me, Harry disarmed them right after they realised their spells didn’t work, then he bound them. We both removed our memory of what took place,’ Severus handed the two vials to Kingsley, ‘I have decided to call their life debts.’

‘So you get to decide what their punishment will be,’ Gawain said.

‘Yes, Harry and I spoke about this and decided to only if they attacked. It’s only the first day, too obvious even for amateurs.’

‘That was foolish, but did they see you Harry?’

‘No, I was under my cloak. Severus knew they would do something but not if we were both here, so we made it look like he was alone. No one told them about the new rules, that students aren’t alone with a teacher anymore. So it all worked in our favour.’

‘Very clever, alright, we’ll take them away and interrogate them, we’ll also remove their memories of what they did. We’ll notify you when their trial is,’ Gawain said taking hold of Ron and Ginny.

‘Before you go Minister, I decided to call on a life debt of my own, Ginny, Molly and Arthur Weasley.’

‘Then I’ll get you both to write down what you expect and I’ll pick it up in a couple of days.’

‘Why don’t you two retire for the night, neither of you are on duty, relax.’

‘Thanks Minerva, we might just do that,’ Harry shook his head as the head auror took his old friends away with Kingsley and Minerva following, ‘I feel all queasy.’

‘Just nerves Harry, knowing you had to allow them to show their intentions. Come on, let’s have a bath and I’ll give you a massage.’

‘Sounds great Sev, maybe sex in the bath will help.’

Severus laugh, ‘If that’s what you want, then you know I’m in. Grab your cloak,’ Severus held Harry’s hand the moment he picked up his cloak and they headed into their rooms for a not so relaxing night but a night that would be full of pleasurable desire. Harry just hoped he could get the vision of the killing curse heading towards Severus out of his mind, he wasn’t sure if that would happen.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Harry and Severus stepped into the great hall the following morning to find Neville and Harry’s other friends all standing together watching them.

‘Where are they Professor?’ Neville asked.

‘Right now they’re in the holding cells at the ministry until their trial,’ Harry shrugged.

‘Can you tell us what they did?’ Seamus asked.

‘Used the killing curse on Professor Snape, I was under my cloak. The head auror has our memories of the incident.’

‘Did you know they would do that?’ Hannah asked.

‘I knew they were going to do something, I did not know what exactly. Professor Potter and I both knew they would try something sooner or later so had some plans in place.’

‘That’s an unforgivable, means life in Azkaban, doesn’t it?’ Neville asked.

‘Yes, they had a chance Neville, they didn’t take it. Professor Granger did hear them say they wanted to kill us but we weren’t sure if they were serious or if they were just lashing out in anger because their plans failed. Anyway, we need to eat before classes, you lot do the same,’ Harry gave his friends a smile.

‘Can you keep us informed sir?’ Susan asked tentatively.

‘You’ve earned the right to know what is going on, so yes, we’ll let you know. Come on love,’ Severus put his arm around Harry who gave his friends another smile before they walked off.

‘Minerva told me what happened Harry, I took my memory of when I listened in on them, how they said they wanted to kill you,’ Hermione said, ‘Did you suspect they would?’

‘Sev did, I really didn’t think they would go that far. I was under my cloak so they would believe Sev was alone.’

‘So you didn’t get hurt Severus?’ Draco asked.

‘No, our blood bond worked, it didn’t even touch me. Once their mouths hit the floor Harry disarmed them before pulling off the cloak then bound them. We’re calling on the life debts.’

‘Oh, so you can decide their punishment if you want?’ Hermione asked.

‘Yes, Harry is also calling on Molly and Arthur’s, he said he would do Ginny as well but he’s leaving her one up to me.’

‘Severus is fine, Harry, so why do you look worried?’ Hermione asked.

‘It’s just a nervous feeling I have in my stomach, I can’t shake it. I know they’re not here and locked up, but I don’t know, something doesn’t feel right.’

‘You also pale Harry, maybe you should get Poppy to check you out just in case they slipped you something,’ Draco said.

‘That’s not a bad idea Harry, for all we know they did poison you but with something slow acting, to make you suffer? How they got it into you I have no idea, but we should at least rule it out.’

‘I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to check, I’ll do it at first break.’

‘You can straight after breakfast Harry, I’ll take your first class. It would not be wise to wait if there is something,’ Minerva said as she sat down.

‘Okay and I’m only agreeing because I do feel strange. I’m sure it’s just because of what happened though, seeing that spell heading straight for Sev and not trying to help, I can’t get it out of my head.’

‘I’m sure it looked frightening Harry, but at least you get to hear Poppy tell you that you’re just worrying and that’s all,’ Hermione squeezed his hand.

‘Okay,’ Harry gave a small smiled before dishing up his breakfast, ‘Oh I can’t eat.’ Harry stared down at his plate looking sickly.

‘Go, there’s no use you staying here,’ Severus said, ‘I’ll check in with you if I get a chance otherwise I’ll see you at break.’

‘Yeah, alright,’ Harry kissed Severus then headed out of the great hall, but his thoughts stayed on what happened and wondered if that’s all this was.

Harry stepped into the hospital wing, ‘Poppy.’

‘Harry, you’re not injured are you?’

‘No, everything went fine last night. But since last night I’ve had this sort of queasy feeling in my stomach. Hermione, Draco and Severus suggested I get you to check me over in case they slipped me something, something slow acting.’

‘Let’s get you on a bed and I will take some blood to test for any types of poisons,’ Poppy waited until Harry was lying down, ‘Do you have any other symptoms?’

‘I just feel like something’s not right, but no, no other symptoms.’

‘Okay, stay still,’ Poppy started to perform a few revealing spells over Harry, ‘Well you seem fine, perfectly healthy, so I’ll take some blood and test it. But I won’t know the results for a couple of hours so you’ll need to come back at lunch time,’ Poppy sliced Harry’s finger, let the blood drip into a glass vial until it was full then healed his cut, ‘You are a little pale, but everything seems fine.’

‘I really think it’s just the fact I stood and watched the killing curse heading towards Severus. It’s not a nice feeling even though I knew he couldn’t get hurt.’

‘Yes, that’s probably all it is, but I will check.’

‘Okay, I better get to class, I’ll see you back here at lunch time,’ Harry sighed but left the hospital wing. When he got to his classroom he heard Minerva’s voice and realised she still took over his class for him so Harry headed outside, ‘I’m just worried, that’s all, there’s nothing wrong with me.’

‘Did you say something Harry?’

‘Hey Hagrid, I’m just talking to myself. Aren’t you teaching this morning?’

‘My first class is soon. So how’s being a teacher?’

‘I love it Hagrid, I really do. I had hoped that maybe in my later years I could teach, I never thought I could now.’

‘Why aren’t you in your classroom now then?’

‘I was feeling off, Minerva took my class so I can see Poppy. She said I’m fine, but is checking my blood to see if there might be something that is causing this. We’re pretty certain there isn’t anything wrong, it was just last night.’

‘I heard, I can’t believe they would do that, but I can’t believe all that other stuff as well. Anyway mate, I have to go set up for my class, see you later,’ Hagrid patted Harry’s shoulder before walking off.

Harry watched his big friend for a while before he heard the bell, so he headed into his classroom ready for the first years.

At lunch time Harry saw Severus waiting outside his class, ‘I’m sure it’s nothing.’

‘Probably, so let’s go hear what Poppy has to say,’ Severus put his arm around Harry, ‘I should not have let you watch that.’

‘It was a good plan Sev and it worked.’

‘I didn’t think about how you would handle that, how it would make you feel, I should have though.’

Harry sighed but tightened his hold on Severus, ‘I was scared.’

‘I’m sorry love.’

‘It’s fine Sev.’

‘It’s not fine, you saw Black hit with that curse, you saw Diggory get hit, you also remember a flash of green light when you’re parents were killed.’

‘You didn’t know they were going to use the killing curse Sev, how could you. And as I said, I didn’t think they would go that far. So let’s just forget it.’

‘Alright,’ Severus kept a tight hold on Harry as they stepped into the hospital wing, ‘Poppy.’

‘Severus, Harry, good. I checked for poisons, nothing, but there was a small anomaly which is not life threatening. So I want to check something, can you lie down again Harry?’

‘So I wasn’t poisoned?’

‘No, you weren’t,’ Poppy waited until Harry was lying down again then started to do some diagnostic spells, ‘Alright, my results show the problem, how it happened is what I do not understand.’

‘What is it Poppy?’ Severus asked.

‘This might be a shock for both of you, but all my results are telling me that you’re pregnant Harry.’

‘Well, we know that can’t be, I’m a man, not a woman.’

‘Yes, I know that and when I first checked your blood I spoke with Minerva about something I remembered. She found the book she needed, a very old book. It seems that there was a male pregnancy once before, around five hundred years ago. These two men also performed a blood bonding ceremony and these two men happen to be powerful. No one was ever able to work out how it happened, but it did happen. The baby grew like normal, the only difference was the healer had to cut the baby out of the father since there is no passage for the baby to pass through.’

‘But the insides of our bodies are different, woman have wombs and all that so they can carry a baby.’

‘Yes, I checked for that and it seems you have one now. I did your examination when you accepted the teaching position, you were all male then.’

‘You’re serious Poppy, Harry’s pregnant, a man?’ Severus said.

‘Yes Severus, he is, you and Harry are going to be parents. In case you are wondering, you’re two months along Harry, which means in seven months you will have a little boy or a little girl.’

‘Oh shit,’ Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head as he fainted. Severus and Poppy realised that he was okay, it finally sunk in what was going on, he was pregnant.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Once Harry came too, Severus had Poppy do every test she could think of to make sure that what she found out was true, Harry was pregnant, the first man in over five hundred years.

‘There’s no doubt, you are pregnant Harry.’

‘Um, okay,’ Harry stared down at his stomach, ‘A baby, maybe a little girl,’ Harry glanced up at Severus, ‘Lily.’

Severus smiled then sat on the bed beside Harry, ‘If it is a girl then yes, Lily can be her name. What if it’s a boy and please don’t say Sirius or James?’

‘I wouldn’t do that to you Sev, so we’ll have to think about that, not after me.’

‘Nor me, so we have some thinking to do. But first we will need to speak with Minerva about this.’

‘Oh shit, it means I can’t stay, but how will that work with us Sev? If you’re a teacher and I can’t stay as a teacher, when will we see each other?’

‘Harry do you honestly believe that I would stay if you weren’t here, that is something we need to discuss with Minerva. But first, I think it would be wise to stay until our child is born, Poppy can look after you and you will not get harassed by reporters which wouldn’t be good in your condition.’

‘I trust Poppy so will that be okay with you?’ Harry looked up at the matron.

‘Yes, of course, I just need to study up on anything the other man went through. All Minerva did was find out it had happened before.’

‘So Harry might not have the same symptoms as woman?’

‘It’s hard to say, have you had any morning sickness?’

‘No, I’ve been fine until last night and I wasn’t feeling sick just a bit queasy, like a nervous feeling in my stomach.’

‘No mood swings, eating food you normally wouldn’t, anything you can think of?’

Harry sat and thought for a minute, ‘No, nothing.’

‘There is one thing Harry,’ Severus said.

‘There is, what?’

‘Poppy, can sex drive increase during pregnancy?’

‘It can, it’s not classed as a symptom, but a lot of women have noticed an increase in their sex drive when they are pregnant.’

‘Maybe that’s why I’m always attacking you Sev. This is so unbelievable, but I can’t say it’s not a good thing, in fact I love it.’

‘Even though you have to leave teaching?’

‘Yes, Sev, we get to have a child, our own child, something both of us wanted but never thought we could.’

‘Yes, we did talk about all the alternatives, muggle alternatives as well. It seems that our love is more powerful that we thought. What about through the pregnancy Poppy, does Harry need anything?’

‘Just a vitamin potion daily, oh but you should not be anywhere near potions that are brewing, that can be harmful to the child.’

‘I’ll stay out of Horace’s classroom. Well, we better go see Minerva, thanks Poppy.’

‘You’re welcome Harry, but you will need regular check-ups. So unless you’re not sure about anything your feeling then see me in a month’s time.’

‘And I’ll see about his potion, come on love,’ Severus took Harry’s hand and they walked down through the school until they came to the great hall, sitting at the staff table, ‘We need to talk Minerva.’

‘So this has something to do with what Poppy asked me?’

‘Yes, that is what is wrong with Harry, so there’s decisions to make.’

‘Then right after classes come up to my office. Is Harry feeling okay?’

‘Fine, he did faint when that information finally penetrated his mind,’ Severus smiled at Harry who was staring down at his stomach, ‘We both want this.’

‘Yes, I know you do,’ Minerva watched Harry caress his stomach, she watched as Severus placed his hand on Harry’s stomach. She knew once word of this reached the outside world it was going to be big news. Not just the fact of a male pregnancy but the fact that it’s Harry Potter.

That evening Harry and Severus entered Minerva’s office, ‘It will mean I have to leave teaching, but I do want Poppy to look after me, I trust her.’

‘After your life I understand why you do not trust many people. So yes, Poppy can look after you. Now as to teaching, tell me this first. If you could stay teaching, during the day where a nanny could look after the child, would you?’

‘Oh, maybe after a while, not straight away. I would like to be with our son or daughter for a while, but of course I would love to be able to keep teaching.’

‘But this is Hogwarts Minerva, it would mean we would not live here,’ Severus said.

‘No necessarily, I decided to go over some history of Hogwarts. Seven hundred years ago there were a couple of teachers who were married, they had children, four children. Now we know only eleven year old's are allowed to be taught magic here at Hogwarts, it was the same then. Have either of you ever been over to the far east side of the property?’

Harry furrowed his brow, ‘Um, not that I remember.’

‘You would remember if you had, Severus, what about you?’

‘No.’

‘It’s enchanted, there is a cottage there with a private yard, that is where the family stayed. The mother resumed teaching six months after her first child was born and arrangements were made so the parents never did night duty. Naturally if you wish to stay at Hogwarts I would need the cooperation of the other teachers, meaning they would take all night duties. Yes both of you could do a detention of a night, early evening for an hour that way it would not take time away from your child as you would be away from the child most of the day. Weekends also have to be factored into this, one day every fortnight both of you would need to take that duty, whether it’s supervision, study hall, detentions or the Hogsmeade visit. All of this would need to be worked out. Now if Harry wished to stay home with the child that would be your choice. All this will need to be worked out so I know how long I would need another teacher.’

‘So there’s a chance we could stay, that’s good, but about the child. I wouldn’t like them to be isolated, he or she should be able to go out sometimes.’

‘Yes, the cottage has its own wards. Apparition is still not allowed, but the floo was set for the family’s magical signature only. It allowed the family to come and go without having to disturb the headmaster at the time. Those wards are still active, all we would need to do is change the magical signature to both of you and the child when it’s born.’

‘I would like to stay teaching, but not straight away. I would say right now it would be six months to a year,’ Harry looked up at Severus, ‘What do you think Sev?’

‘Now I do not have to act like I used to, I enjoy teaching and I believe I am good at it. You are very good Harry, it might not have been very long but it’s already showing that you are meant to teach. So if the staff agree to the night duties, then I believe we should stay. Think of this as well Harry, our child will have the best protection around. After what happened with the Weasley’s I would not like our child out there where they could get to him or her. We could find a nanny to help, someone that we both trust, someone that can also teach our child.’

‘We’ve got time to worry about that, as I said, I want to stay home with our baby for a while. With the subject being transfiguration, I could probably keep teaching until close to my due date.’

‘You discuss that with Poppy, she would know more than we would. So I’ll call a staff meeting for Friday evening and discuss this. On Saturday I will take you down to the cottage and set your signatures.’

‘So it’s there but we can’t see it?’ Harry asked.

‘It was so the family would have some privacy. There were times the parents would bring their children onto the grounds of Hogwarts, they would swim in the lake on warm days. During the holidays the family would take the children down to the quidditch pitch and teach them how to fly. So you could bring your child into the castle as long as doing so doesn’t disrupt the students. Let’s say Severus is teaching, you and the child want to join him for lunch here, yes, you can, you just can’t take the child into any classroom.’

‘Do you know why this was all allowed back then Minerva?’ Severus asked.

‘Finding decent teachers was just as hard back then as it is today. But this was two teachers who were very good. It’s coincidentally that the father was the defence again the dark arts teacher and the mother was the transfiguration teacher.’

‘Oh, so I’m the mother now am I?’ Harry smirked making Minerva and Severus laugh. But the three adults realise that this news was about to change Hogwarts forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Harry and Severus followed the rest of the staff up to Minerva’s office, they all took seats around the room and Minerva started the meeting. She started with asking all her teachers how classes were, if they had any concerns, when that was done she nodded to Severus and Harry.

‘There is one more thing we need to discuss. I need to know if all of you would be willing to take all the night duties for Harry and Severus, let’s call it a medical problem why they can’t.’

‘Harry,’ Hermione took his hand.

‘It’s fine Hermione, we’ll explain in a moment.’

‘Then I’m fine with taking extra time of a night,’ Hermione said still watching Harry. After her all the teachers said they didn’t mind.

‘Thank you, I’m sure Harry and Severus thank you as well. Now I will tell you why they will need that time, unless you would like to explain Harry?’

Harry grinned, ‘Yeah, I wouldn’t mind shocking everyone.’

‘You’ve been doing that for years Harry,’ Draco said.

‘True, but this time it’s good news,’ Harry squeezed Severus’ hand, ‘I happen to be pregnant.’

Harry, Severus and Minerva all chuckled at the shocked or stunned looks on every staff member, Hermione looked shocked then sceptical.

‘It’s true, I did every test on Harry and found him to be two months pregnant.’ Poppy said but she couldn’t help smiling.

‘When Poppy first suspected she asked me to find out if it had happened before. I found that it had happened once before, five hundred years ago. These two men were powerful and they performed a blood bonding ceremony. Now that’s not proof that this is the reason why one of those men ended up pregnant or why Harry ended up pregnant, but it seems the most logical reason.’

‘Oh Harry,’ Hermione threw her arms around Harry, hugging him tight, ‘A baby, you’re going to have a baby.’

‘Yeah, I am Hermione and you will be one of the godmothers.’

‘Yes, Harry and I discussed this, we’re having two godmothers, Hermione, you’re one and we would like Minerva to be the other, the godfather will be Draco, if you would like to be that is.’

‘I’m honoured Severus, thank you.’ Minerva said.

‘Thank you, yes, I would love to be godfather,’ Draco smiled.

‘Thank you Harry, the child will be loved,’ Hermione sniffed then let Harry go but she looked down at his stomach, ‘How far long are you?’

‘Two months.’

‘Can Harry and Severus find out the sex, if they wanted to?’ Hermione asked.

‘No, that is something that can’t be done, it’s to do with the male body.’

‘Um, I know this is personal, but how does Harry give birth since he doesn’t have a woman’s body?’ Draco asked.

‘I will need to cut the baby out, similar to the muggle cesarean.’

‘What about having a child inside the castle, won’t that disrupt the other students?’ Pomona asked.

‘The child won’t be in the castle. I found out that there had been another couple of teachers who were married, there is a cottage here on the grounds, hidden under enchantments. So Harry, Severus and the child will live there. The child can only be brought into the castle at meal times, if the parents wish to. After discovering that teachers can be married and have families I have decided to offer this to the rest of the staff and without taking funds from Hogwarts, we’re going to have other cottages built if any of you do want to have a family. Now again they will mean cooperation from all staff and the only thing I will ask is that if any of you ever wish to have children that you don’t do it at the same time. Trying to find one good temporary teacher will be hard enough, I do not want to find more.’

‘That is wonderful Minerva, that way you would not have a lot of teachers too old to perform their duties or like Binns who died during a class,’ Filius said.

‘Yes, I did think about that and I believe apart from experience, younger teachers can relate to the students more than older teachers. Well, I think that covers everything, why don’t you all head out.’

Every teacher congratulated Severus and Harry before they left, Hermione and Draco walking with Harry and Severus down through the school.

‘Do you feel anything Harry?’

‘No, nothing yet, just that queasy feeling at least I know why now.’

‘So no morning sickness?’ Draco asked.

‘Nothing so far, Poppy said it could be different, there isn’t a lot written about what that other man went through.’

‘This is so incredible, imagine if it wasn’t just because you’re powerful only to do with the blood bonding ceremony, it could mean all gay men could have their own children.’ Hermione said.

‘We’ve decided to let Poppy check the next time we decide to have another child. She isn’t sure what she might find, if anything, but she might. She will perform a lot of tests on me before and after to see if anything changes. Maybe there might be a simple potion that could be made. We’ve given her one bit of information that she is going to work on, that the man who wishes to become pregnant might need to be on his back.’

‘I’m not sure how you would know that if Harry’s two months along,’ Hermione said.

‘During that time Harry was always on his back, that only changed recently.’

‘Oh, okay, more than I needed to know.’

Harry chuckled then kissed Hermione’s cheek, ‘I love looking up at Sev while he pounds me into the mattress,’ Harry burst out laughing at the look on Hermione and Draco’s faces.

‘Did you really need to give them that visual Harry?’

‘I’m just so happy right now Sev, sorry, I’ll keep that stuff between us from now on.’

‘Yes, please, because Severus is right, that is a visual that is not going to disappear any time soon,’ Draco grimaced.

‘Sorry,’ Harry chuckled, ‘We’ll see you both in the morning.’

‘You will, goodnight,’ Hermione hugged Harry again before walking off, then Draco said good night before he left, Harry and Severus headed straight for their rooms.

‘It went good didn’t it Sev?’

‘It did, but no one asked how the cottages would be built if Hogwarts wasn’t paying for it.’

‘I think Hermione suspects it’s going to be me paying for it, she knows how much I’m worth and she also knows what Hogwarts means to me. Can you believe it though Sev, we both get to stay here and have kids, I’m nervous though.’

‘About being a father?’

‘Yeah, apart from seeing Teddy occasionally, I’ve never had anything to do with little kids. Add to the fact I never had any good role models growing up.’

‘Not before you turned eleven, but look who you did have once you started here. Even though Dumbledore manipulated you he did advise you, then there was Minerva, Poppy, everyone here. I had a terrible childhood as you know even though my mother loved me, she couldn’t protect me from him. I noticed when I started here there were people I could count on even though I had to play my part.’

‘I never thought of it that way Sev, but you’re right. I also got to hear a lot about how my friends lives were at home. Everyone was raised differently but they were loved. I think that is one thing Dumbledore told me that was true, love is powerful. So as long as we love our child then we should be fine. But tell me, aren’t you at least a little nervous?’

‘Yes, I’m the same as you, I never had a lot to do with younger children. I saw Draco quite often but I never had to look after him.’

‘Yeah, but I think we’ll be fine because we both want this child Sev, something we didn’t think we’d get.’

‘That’s true and we also don’t know if it can happen again, so he or she could be our only child.’

‘Something I didn’t think about, but you make sense. Maybe however this happened was a fluke, something gave us the chance. I still find it hard to believe, I’m a man and I have a baby growing inside me,’ Harry caressed his stomach then smiled as Severus put his hand there as well, ‘He or she will be loved, I hope she has your dark eyes.’

‘I hope she has yours, but both of us just said she, not he.’

‘I really don’t care either way, but something is saying she, Lily.’

‘I feel the same, maybe it has something to do with our blood, we combined our blood during the ceremony, it might be letting us tap into each other’s magic, or even the baby’s blood. You know what I am not looking forward to Harry.’

‘Sleepless nights.’

‘No, even though it will be hard. Seeing Poppy cutting you open and allowing it happen.’

‘Yeah, I wouldn’t like seeing that if it was you. Blimey Sev, it’s still so hard to believe.’

‘Yes it is, but you seem to be having a real problem believing it.’

‘I am, I know I am but I still can’t believe it. Maybe once I start getting bigger then it will finally sink in.’

‘Or when you feel her kick, again with the female term, he or she kicks is when you believe it. Well we’ve got some time, maybe we should talk male names along with what we need to buy. Minerva will be taking us down to the cottage later then we have to watch the students out on the grounds.’

Harry and Severus sat down with some parchment in front of them, two quills and ink ready to write down any name they might like if the baby turns out to be a boy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Harry and Severus watched as Minerva moved her wand through the air, she also placed her wand against Severus’ chest and Harry’s chest before performing the last part of her charm.

‘Wow, that looks nice and not that small either,’ Harry stared as the cottage became visible.

‘Yes, it does look nice. So no one apart from us can see this Minerva?’

‘No, even I cannot see it, but as this cottage is connected to both your magical signatures, if you want to allow others in, all you need to do is invite them.’

‘Then we invite you,’ Harry smiled, ‘Let’s have a look.’

‘Yes, let’s.’

‘I will leave you two to explore your new home, but thank you for the invitation.’

‘Thank you Minerva, we won’t be long then get to our duties,’ Severus took Harry’s hand and they stepped into the small front garden, up the path then opened the door.

‘A nice size living room Sev.’

‘Yes, it is, that must be the fireplace that we can use. Now let’s head upstairs to see our room and which one our child will have.’

Harry and Severus walked upstairs, saw their room which they both thought was nice then looked at the other two bedrooms, both were the same size, just had different views from the windows.

‘This is hard to believe Sev, we can see the castle and students, but they can’t see us.’

‘Yes and none of us knew this was here. I wonder if Albus knew about this cottage, he knew everything else about Hogwarts.’

‘Makes you wonder though, if he did know then why didn’t he say anything?’

‘Like we have been finding out, he seemed to have his own agenda, for all we know he wanted this cottage kept secret as well. But we need to go relieve Rolanda and Pomona.’

‘Yeah, we can look around here another time.’

Harry and Severus left the cottage and started to walk around the grounds, occasionally breaking up fights or arguments. Sometimes they would need to separate so check different areas where students would go, some to have sex, some to get up to things they weren’t allowed to. Over the next few hours they found three couples having sex, so points lost and detentions. They interrupted about a dozen fights, but the rest of the students were just enjoying their weekend.

After dinner, Harry and Severus invited Draco and Hermione to see the cottage and since none of them were on duty that night they discussed ideas on what they would need for the baby’s room. One thing Severus and Harry noticed, Hermione and Draco seemed to glance at each other a lot, smile and they even brushed against each other. Harry nor Severus said anything, they figured if Hermione and Draco wanted anyone to know they were seeing each other they would say so.

The following week Kingsley and Gawain were sitting with Minerva when Harry and Severus stepped into the office.

‘The trial is set for next week so we need to know about the life debts,’ Kingsley said.

‘Since the attack, Sev and I have been talking. The ones for Molly and Arthur are to be the worst, they nor the rest of their family cannot attack us in anyway, that includes Hermione and Minerva, or they forfeit their lives.’

‘Calling for their lives if they don’t agree to your terms is considered the worst but it’s your choice. Now you said you were calling on Ginny’s.’

‘I’m letting Sev take that once since she owes her life to him.’

‘Since they used the killing curse we know it’s a life sentence.’

‘Before you go on Severus, let me explain. Normally if the killing curse is used it is a life sentence, but there have been times when young people have been given fifteen years, twenty years. The wizengamot saw them as too young to understand the implications of what they did,’ Kingsley explained.

‘Since Ginny just became an adult they might do the same, Ron is only eighteen, nearly nineteen, so again they might see both of them as young,’ Harry looked up at Severus, ‘Your decision, but you know I want them punished.’

‘Especially now, if they went after you with something other than magic that could have meant you lose the baby.’

‘Baby?’ Kingsley’s brow furrowed in confusion.

‘I’m pregnant Kingsley.’

‘But you’re a man, you are a man aren’t you Harry?’

‘Yes Kingsley,’ Harry scowled, ‘It happened before, a man fell pregnant about five hundred years ago. Minerva found out that they did a blood bonding ceremony and were both powerful. But yes, I’m two months pregnant.’

‘We’re giving Poppy as much information as we can to find out if it’s the power or if it’s due to the blood bond. We’ve been talking, if we can find out how this happened them maybe a potion can be made, a charm invented or two gay men just need to do the blood bond.’

‘That’s incredible, but you know what Harry, you’ve shocked me a lot over the years, so doing so again is not that surprising. Now what Severus said, yes, if they decided to use muggle fighting on you or even pushed you down one of the stairs, you could have lost the child.’

‘Since you mentioned they might not get life, our decision is life in Azkaban or the dementors kiss. We were going to make one choose life the other the kiss, but even to us that’s going too far.’

‘This is your decision, we’ll let the wizengamot know and we will inform Molly and Arthur Weasley. Now even though I would only need to explain to the ones that owe the life debt, I might tell the rest of the Weasley’s what you’ve decided because you did say all the Weasley’s, which mean if any of them did attack you, then Molly and Arthur would forfeit their lives.’

‘Okay, I’ve seen that look before Kingsley, what are you thinking?’ Minerva asked.

‘Molly and Arthur might think dying is worth if they can kill either Harry or Severus, maybe both. But if the Weasley children know their parents could die if any of them do anything, I doubt they will let that happen.’

‘So Bill could say if you do this we will and we all die,’ Harry said.

‘Yes, something like that. At least it will give you some peace but lets them know how serious this is. Now Gawain has some interesting information that he wanted to tell you.’

‘Yes, there has been multiple visits to the archives by different Weasley’s. After a bit of investigating, the aurors found out that they have been reading up on life debts. Questions have been going around, the Unspeakables also had letters asking if some spell could remove the life debts from our world.’

‘So they want it changed, not surprising really,’ Severus said.

‘It can’t be changed, can it? We would never be safe,’ Harry put his hand down on his stomach, ‘Our baby wouldn’t be Sev.’

‘Relax Harry,’ Kingsley said, ‘The life debt is part of us, part of our magical blood. Anyone born with magical blood is automatically connected to the life debts, whether they owe one or are owed one. No spell can ever remove that.’

‘Oh, okay,’ Harry sagged a little.

‘I do not blame you for being worried Mr. Potter. After what they did and what I heard when the Minister filled me in on what they wanted, you have a reason to be worried. We would just suggest that until the Minister speaks with the rest of the Weasley’s that you’re calling on the life debts, that you stay inside Hogwarts enchantments.’

‘I will change the roster for tomorrow’s Hogsmeade visit, you two take the younger students.’

‘Thank you Minerva, but can I suggest that you don’t give it to Hermione.’

‘Already thought of that Severus, she is just as much a target as you two are since she helped uncover that old law. So between Harry, Severus, Hermione and Draco, you four can take the school, the rest of us can go with the students to Hogsmeade.’

‘It’s the best way Minerva, just until we explain. But now, you’re a teacher, how if you’re going to have a baby?’ Kingsley asked.

‘I discovered that there had been teachers here in the past that were married and had children. I found an enchanted cottage on the grounds that Harry and Severus can live in. Harry has decided he wants to keep teaching after spending some time with the child. We talked it over with the rest of the staff as it would mean Harry and Severus could not do night duties. But I also offered the rest of the staff that they can also have a family, we just need to have a few other cottages built and enchanted. All I asked was that they do not have children at the same time.’

‘Finding teachers was always a problem for Albus, this way you would just need a temporary teacher. This could work well, someone that would make a great teacher but they might like to have children, so they take on these temporary teaching jobs until they settle into life as a parent.’

‘Yes, I do know a few young men and woman that might like a temporary position.’

‘Alright then, we should go, I need to find the Weasley’s and explain.’

‘So we don’t need to go to the trial?’ Harry asked.

‘No, your memories will be enough. The wizengamot know that two teachers taking time off would be difficult on the students.’

‘That’s good because I don’t want to see them.’

‘Harry’s had a few nightmares about that night. Seeing Sirius Black die, then Cedric Diggory, then seeing that same spell heading towards me has caused Harry some problems and being pregnant he does not need the stress.’

‘You can relax now, we’ll stop by after the trial and let you know how it went,’ Kingsley and Gawain shook hands with Severus, Harry and Minerva before leaving Hogwarts. Harry and Severus went back down into the school to keep an eye on the students, Minerva went back to her files on who she could get to take on the temporary teaching position.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Harry and Severus were watching the students in study hall when Neville walks up to them.

‘I’m worried.’

‘What about Neville?’ Harry asked.

‘You, we’ve all heard you’ve had a few visits to the hospital wing and it all started after they attacked Professor Snape. They didn’t poison you or anything, did they Harry?’

Harry gestured for Neville to follow him and Severus, ‘I was feeling off, so everyone suggested I get the matron to check a few things, including poison. Nothing, she said I’m perfectly healthy.’

‘Okay, I know you don’t lie, but your pale Harry, sorry, Professor.’

‘I think you can trust your friends to keep this to themselves,’ Severus said.

‘Alright, just ask the others to not tell anyone. We want to have a bit of privacy for now.’

‘We’ll keep it to ourselves Professor, so what’s wrong?’

‘Nothing, there is nothing wrong, I am pregnant though,’ Harry and Severus laughed as Neville’s eyes were wide, his mouth dropped opened and he was bright red in the face, ‘It’s true, two months along.’

‘Oh Harry,’ Neville forgot all about Harry being a teacher and hugged him making Harry and Severus laugh again, ‘Sorry Professor.’

‘It’s fine, we’re friends Neville.’

‘So you won’t be teaching much longer, neither will Professor Snape.’

‘We will, there’s a few things professor McGonagall worked out, including us living here, not in the castle but an enchanted cottage that is hidden on the grounds. Harry is going to stay with the child for a while, then we need to find a nanny, someone we can trust.’

‘So everyone will just have a temporary teacher in transfiguration, that’s great Professor. I always enjoyed learning from you and even though it’s transfiguration you’re just as good in that as defence. But you know what, there’s someone I know that wants to become a nanny. She loves kids and thinks until she’s ready to settle down with a husband and family, she wants to look after others. There has never been anything else she wanted to do, only look after kids, young kids.’

‘Who?’ Harry asked.

‘Hannah, she loves kids and even looked after her nephew during the break, he was only a few months old. She helped raise her younger sister and brother as well.’

Harry stared at Neville then looked up at Severus, ‘I trust Hannah with my life Sev and she’s such a nice girl.’

‘She is a very nice girl. We can talk to her on the weekend, see what she has to say. We won’t be doing night duties so it’s not like she will need to live in. She can leave from our cottage and return every morning before breakfast.’

‘I’ll send her a note today, see if she can spare some time on the weekend.’

‘I’m glad you’re okay Harry, sorry Professor,’ Neville rolled his eyes, ‘I’ll let the others know and you have my word we won’t discuss this where others will overhear, oh and congratulations,’ Neville smiled then hurried off.

‘Do you think this can be kept quiet Sev?’

‘Not once you start showing. Yes you can adjust your robes to hide your stomach, but eventually everyone will see your gaining weight and wonder why when you have always been on the thin side.’

‘I could just say sex builds my appetite, or you build my appetite.’

‘No more about our sex life Harry. I might enjoy pounding you into the mattress but everyone else doesn’t need to know. Now let’s get back to work watching the students or they won’t get any work done.’

‘I like it when you do that as well,’ Harry smirked then started to walk around the room, watching the students to make sure they were doing their work.

On the weekend Harry and Severus were standing on the grounds outside the main doors of the castle when Hannah Abbott walked up to them.

‘You said you wanted to talk to me Professor.’

‘Yes, we did, Neville said that you want to be a nanny.’

‘Oh, yes, I do. I’m surprised he mentioned it.’

‘We’ll explain in a moment. Can you tell us about your experience with children, how young they were?’ Severus asked.

‘I cared for my nephew while he’s parents worked, he was two months old at the time. I looked after him until I returned to Hogwarts. I did a lot of babysitting, neighbours kids, always during the holidays. My mother died when I was young, so I helped raise my sister and brother.’

‘Did Neville explain about my condition?’

‘Yes, he did, congratulations, both of you,’ Hannah smiled.

‘Thank you, now to what this is about. Harry is going to stay home with the child, for a while at least. He still hasn’t decided how long. But he does want to return to teaching. Because of who Harry is, we need to be careful who would be looking after the child. We would like to offer you the position as nanny, just through the day while we’re both teaching.’

‘Really?’ Hannah grinned, ‘I would love to and you can trust me, Harry is one of my closest friends, oh sorry Professor.’

‘It’s fine Hannah, we’re all getting used to this. At the moment I am thinking of staying home for the first six months, which means when school starts next year I should be able to start as well. There is a cottage here on the grounds, it’s enchanted so no one can see it, it’s to give the family privacy. There is a fireplace that allows us to come and go without having to speak with Professor McGonagall, which means you could take our child out occasionally.’

‘That’s wonderful, oh thank you, now I can’t wait until next year.’

‘Just remember, we’re trying to keep this quiet for a while longer. Once the world knows that Harry Potter is pregnant, the first man in over five hundred years and it happens to be the saviour, he will never get any peace. Once the year has ended, we’ll work on your wages and hours.’

‘Thank you Professor Snape, but you have my word no one will know about this or who’s child it is I’m looking after. After what the Weasley’s did, we all realised that sometimes the people you thought you knew weren’t who they really are.’

‘No, they weren’t, there could always be people around that have a hidden agenda,’ Severus said.

‘Thanks again Hannah, why don’t you go enjoy your weekend.’

‘Okay, thank you,’ Hannah smiled then ran off to join her friends.

‘We’ve got someone who will care for our child Sev.’

‘Yes, we do, she might be young, but like all of the students your age, they grew up over the years, mainly due to Voldemort. Now we should get back to work, I’m sure we will find more students shagging somewhere around this place.’

‘No matter how often they get caught, they kept doing it. But since I love the way we make love, I can’t blame them.’

Harry slipped his arms around Severus’ waist and stared up into his eyes, Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and looked down into his eyes. They both knew they were supposed to be watching the students, but right now they couldn’t take their eyes off each other. So this time, it was the students watching the teachers.

A few days later Harry and Severus were asked to the headmistress’ office, they stepped in to see Kingsley and Gawain standing there talking to Minerva.

‘When they were told you called for their sentence to be life, they looked shocked then angry, but it finally sank in that they ruined their lives. When I told the rest of the Weasley’s about you calling for their parent’s life, they all backed off.’

‘That’s good, but it doesn’t mean they won’t change their mind.’ Harry said.

‘No, but knowing the parents could die the Weasley children instantly changed their mind. The parents did not want their children to die either, they know both of you are skilled. So I don’t think they will Harry, Molly and Arthur do not want to lose any more kids. If one does anything wrong, the parent’s lives are forfeit.’

‘I think the Minister’s right Harry, I don’t believe they will try anything. It doesn’t mean they can’t get someone else to do something.’

‘That was covered, we decided to check up on life debts. Since you called for the life of Molly and Arthur, if them or any Weasley try anything, it covers them trying to get anyone else to take care of you for them. It’s part of our soul, the soul can’t be fooled. If I wanted to kill you but could die because of the life debt, then I could hire someone else to do it. But it’s my doing and my soul would know, so again the life debt covers it. Whoever invented these life debts knew what they were doing or unless it’s just part of us, no one has ever been able to find out.’

‘I’ve been so tense lately, but it sounds like it’s all fine. I didn’t want our child to be kept in hiding and always guarded, like I was. That’s not a life, he or she needs to live like a normal child.’

‘She will Harry, so please stop worrying. Poppy explained that it’s not good for you right now.’

‘Listen to Severus Harry, calm down and relax.’

Harry blew out a huge breath as he nodded, ‘Yeah, it’s just my life, always waiting for something bad to happen,’ Harry put his hand down on his stomach, ‘Hopefully the only thing that’s going to happen now is the birth of this little one. Something good can finally come out of everything.’

Severus placed his hands over Harry’s, they stood there staring at their hands knowing that a life they created with their love was growing inside Harry. It was the start of a new life, not just for Harry and Severus, but for everyone. Babies were going to be born, more than there had been in a very long time.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Over the next few months all the students noticed that Professor Potter was gaining weight. No one was game enough to say anything to him, they didn’t want to sound rude by saying he was getting fat. It only took a couple of students to see another student removing certain books from the library before the rumours started going around Hogwarts that Professor Potter, a man was pregnant. From what everyone was finding out he wasn’t the first man to get pregnant.

So Harry and Severus spoke with Minerva, Hermione and Draco, they decided it was time which meant all the newspapers and magazines would be at Hogsmeade hoping to get an interview from any of the teachers but more so from Harry or Severus.

Harry was standing in his classroom as his first years stepped in, ‘Before we get to our lesson of changing a button into quill there is something I would like to say. There are rumours going around as to why I have gained weight and it seems some students did not want to ask if I was getting fat,’ Harry smiled at every student, ‘So to answer this rumour that is going around, yes, I am pregnant, seven months,’ Harry waited until the excited talk eased before he saw a hand up, ‘Yes, Bridget?’

‘Does that mean you’re leaving Professor?’

‘No, I am not leaving for good. I will be staying with my child for a while after he or she is born, but I will be returning to teaching. Professor Snape and I have already hired a nanny who will be watching the child during the day while we are inside the castle,’ Harry chuckled as all the kids cheered, ‘Now how about we get on with today’s lesson?’

Severus went through the same announcement in his classes and the one thing all the students asked, was Professor Potter leaving. Severus knew he now had a good relationship with the students but he still had his old reputation to overcome and Harry was the hero of the war so he understood why the students didn’t want Harry to leave.

The first weekend after all the students knew Professor Potter was pregnant, every staff member was questioned when they went to Hogsmeade to supervise the students. Naturally no one spoke, but it did not stop the questions. All Minerva said was that her two teachers, Harry and Severus, are extremely happy and they had released a statement but no one was giving interviews.

Hermione and Draco had finally explained that they were a couple now, but since they do have to put their past lives behind them, they were going to take this new relationship slow. Harry and Severus couldn’t be happier for them and the four had become quite close now they were all at Hogwarts together.

‘Sev.’

‘Yes love.’

‘Once she’s born they will not stop hoping to get a picture of her, so I had an idea about that.’

‘Alright, explain.’

‘Baby’s change so quickly, I saw that with Teddy. So what if we get Luna’s dad to release a couple of pictures of her the day after she is born? By the time she’s out with Hannah no one would recognise our child as the one she has with her.’

‘Yes, that is an idea, the moment she is born it will be known and we can expect owls everyday asking for pictures. Alright, why don’t you speak with Luna about this?’

‘Even though I would love to keep her safe behind these walls forever, she can’t live like that, no child should. All children need to experience life, even just going to a park.’

‘I know why you think that Harry and I admit I am the same. You and I both were connected to him, we saw atrocities, we saw suffering and we saw death. But we both know she has to have a normal life, as normal as possible. We cannot hide her away or put protection charms around her, she has to live.’

Harry sighed but then grinned as he felt a push, ‘She agrees with us.’

Severus laughed then placed his hand over Harry’s stomach, ‘She’s very active, have you been eating anything you’re not supposed to?’

Harry scowled, ‘No, okay, I do eat a lot of ice-cream, but nothing spicy or hot.’

‘Yes, ice-cream with potato chips dipped into it and merlin help me. The worst is when you have sausage dipped in ice-cream.’

Harry chuckled, ‘Poppy said all these weird craving are normal. Normally I wouldn’t eat anything dipped in ice-cream but it’s just what my body wants, or maybe it’s her, she might end up with a strange appetite.’

‘Yes, maybe she will. Tell me the truth, if she turns out to be a he, you won’t be disappointed, will you?’

‘No, of course not and the name we have picked out if she does turn out to be a boy is perfect. You know, I wonder what my parents would think about this.’

‘First they would believe your mind was scrambled by Voldemort for loving me. Your father, I would say he would hex me then lock you up until you were in your right mind.’

‘Oh,’ Harry grimaced, ‘I’m not sure if she agrees or doesn’t agree, either way she didn’t like that. I think she’s going to be a quidditch player, she never stops lately, very active.’

‘Maybe she will play quidditch, but having both her father’s as teachers, she will learn what she needs first.’

Harry chuckled, ‘Going to pull out Professor Snape whenever she wants to fly?’

‘Not always, as long as she does her work. I can see you two ganging up on me though, or you’ll just sneak her out and head down to the quidditch pitch.’

Harry chuckled, ‘Probably, I do miss flying though, especially when I’m watching Gryffindor play, and win.’

Severus scowled, ‘You mean win against Slytherin?’

Harry chuckled again, ‘Well, yeah, but at least their playing fair now Sev, not like they did when I played against them. Anyway, do you want to rub my back, it’s killing me.’

‘You need to sit down more during your classes, how many times have I told you that.’

‘I know and I do with the older students, it’s just the first and second years, I like to walk around and help if they need it.’

‘I know, you just can’t help yourself. So come on, let’s get into the bedroom so I can massage your tired aching body.’

‘You make me sound old,’ Harry groaned as Severus helped him to his feet, ‘I feel old.’

‘Not old, pregnant.’ Severus kept his arm around Harry as they headed to the bedroom. But Severus knew the moment he started to rub Harry’s lower back he would be sound asleep, just like the last few times.

Over the next couple of months Harry realised he did need to sit during all his classes and it was becoming difficult to concentrate because he wasn’t sleeping properly. He finally had to tell Minerva that he would stop classes starting the following week. She decided against hiring another teacher and was going to take Harry’s classes herself since he was only going to stay home for six month.

Harry was watching his second year students trying to turn their animal into a goblet when a sharp pain doubled him over.

‘Professor, are you okay?’

Harry groaned loudly, ‘Um, I’m about to have a baby. David, can you to tell Professor Snape please, Amelia, go tell Professor McGonagall, the rest of you head down to the great hall until your next class.’

‘Do you want some help Professor?’

‘That’s sweet Sally but I’m good, I’ll just slowly make my way to the hospital, off you go,’ Harry followed all his students out but by the time he took a few steps Severus was running towards him, ‘I’m fine.’

‘Let’s just get you there so Poppy can decide if you’re fine.’

Harry and Severus made their way slowly up to the hospital wing where Poppy, Minerva, Hermione and Draco were waiting. Poppy just pointed to the bed with the curtains then she, Harry and Severus disappeared behind it.

‘Do you think Harry and Severus are right, that it’s a girl?’ Draco asked.

‘I don’t know, they have been saying she since they found out. I wonder how long this will take?’ Hermione stared at the curtains then started to bite her lip.

‘We heard Professor Potter was having the baby,’ Neville said as he ran through the doors with his other friends right behind him.

‘He is, we just have to wait, I suggest everyone conjure a seat,’ Minerva smiled at all her older students before her eyes went back to the curtains.

It was an hour later that Poppy removed the curtains, ‘Come meet our children,’ Severus smiled.

‘Twins,’ Hermione gasps.

‘Yes, twins, so meet Lily Luna Snape Potter and Evan Neville Snape Potter,’ Harry said wearily.

‘Lily Evans,’ Minerva smiled.

‘His middle name is Neville?’ Neville asked but everyone heard how surprised he sounded.

‘You’re one of my best friends Neville. Professor Granger and Professor McGonagall are their godmother’s, Professor Malfoy is godfather since Professor Snape is he’s godfather. But look at them, they had very dark red hair.’

Harry and Severus who each held one of their children kept staring down at Lily and Evan, everyone else watched the two men as they watched their children. But after a lot of congratulations, Harry and Severus did allow everyone a quick hold before they were left alone. But now staring at their children Harry and Severus were curious to know what Lily and James Potter would think.

‘We do not mind in the slightest Harry, all we ever wanted was for you to be happy and if that is with my childhood friend, then that is who you are meant to be with.’

‘We’re happy that you finally have the life you want and the person you want to be with.’

Harry and Severus gaped as the stared at the misty visions of Lily Potter, James Potter and Sirius Black. Lily, James and Sirius smiled as they stared down at Harry and Severus. The three moved until they hovered over the children before they vanished. Harry and Severus both sat there with their mouths hanging open at what they saw when they looked down at Lily and Evan. They saw a glow over their tiny chests, it got brighter and brighter until it slowly faded. Neither men knew what just happened or why, and even though they had no idea how they knew this, they did know it was very good magic. Somehow Lily Potter, James Potter and Sirius Black had blessed their children so they would be protected against the evils of the world. 

Even though Harry had almost been forced to live a life with someone he didn’t want or love he now had exactly what he wanted, a family. So it was time for the Snape Potter family to begin their lives together.

The end:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fan fiction.


End file.
